Wordgirl's New Town Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this new story, Becky and her family prepare to move from Fair City. I don't own any of the charaters from Wordgirl. Hope you all like it. Warning: Mild Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl Moves

(On this beautiful, Spring day, Becky and Bob are enjoying a villain-free day at home.)

(Just then, Sally Botsford comes home from work.)

Mrs. Botsford: Everyone, I have some news that I need to tell you.

Mr. Botsford: What is it, Sally?

Mrs. Botsford: Well, the mayor called me into his office today and told me that I'm going to be transferred to another town for a few years.

TJ: So you're going to live somewhere else, away from us?

Mrs. Botsford: No TJ. You all are coming too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? (She and Bob look at each other.) Where is this new city?

Mrs. Botsford: It's kind of far from here. It's on the East coast to be exact. The city is called Millersburg. But we're only going to be there for about five years.

TJ: Five years? What about this house?

Mr. Botsford: I can have my father live here while we're gone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then can I live here with Bampy?

Mrs. Botsford: No Becky. You have to stay with us.

Mr. Botsford: This sounds like a good thing for our family. It'll give us a chance to experience new people and new things.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess it'll be ok. When is this going to happen?

Mrs. Botsford: Next month. We have to find a new house first and then we'll be ready to leave.

Mr. Botsford: And I have to call me dad and see if he'll agree to live here for the next five years or so.

TJ: Should I go and start packing my things?

Mrs. Botsford: That is a good idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to Bob.) I think we need to find a way to have Wordgirl and Huggy move as well. If this place is far from town, we won't be able to battle our villains. (She and Bob head upstairs and begin to pack away their things as well.) Too bad we can't take the hideout with us. (Bob just shrugs.) So what are we going to do? If we leave, then the town will wonder what happened to Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface and the villains will take advantage of that and take over the city. You know what we could do.

(Huggy asks, What?) If the villains are going to have a convention some time this month, we can formally tell them that we're leaving Fair City to go help another city with their villain problems or something like that. Then we tell the rest of the city the same basic thing. (Huggy asks, Why tell the villains first?) Because I want them to be aware that we're not going to be here, but that we are asking the police to take over for me. (Huggy, let's hope that works.) Yeah, if it doesn't, I'm going to feel so guilty. But we have to do something. Because we're not going to be here in town anymore and Mom said that where we're living is going to be far from here.

(The next day at school, Becky is sitting in class when she sees Violet and Scoops walk in together.)

Violet: Becky, why are you so sad today?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just found out yesterday that my family and I are moving from Fair City.

Scoops: What? Are you serious?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. We're leaving some time next month.

Violet: This is sad. You're my best friend and I don't want you to leave.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wish I could stay here. But I can't.

Scoops: Can I write an article about it for the Daily Rag?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess if you want to.

Tobey: (He comes into class and sees sad faces on Becky and her two friends.) So what's going on here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey.

Tobey: So why are you sad? I've never seen you so upset.

Wordgirl/Becky: My family and I are moving to the East coast. We're leaving in a month.

Tobey: Really? This may sound weird, coming from me, but I will actually miss you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You will? That's sounds so sweet of you, Tobey. I'll actually miss you too.

Victoria: (She comes walking into the classroom and sees how sad Becky is.) Hello Beckface. Are you sad because you know I'm the best?

Wordgirl/Becky: No Victoria.

Violet: Victoria, Becky and her family are moving from Fair City and they're going to live on the East coast.

Victoria: Really? (She never really says it, but she too will miss Becky.)

(Later that day after school, Becky, Bob, and TJ are walking home from school.)

TJ: I told Johnson that we're leaving and he started crying.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Violet, Scoops, and even Tobey and Victoria Best seemed upset.

TJ: I guess even kids like them will miss us.

(That weekend, Wordgirl and Huggy head for their hideout and check to see what the villains are up to and they see that they have a monthly villain meeting at the end of the month, just before she and Huggy moved with the rest of their family.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, we're going to have to go to that meeting and let the villains know that we're leaving. But before we do that, we have to tell the rest of the citizens. (Huggy is sad.) I know, I don't want to leave either, but we can't stay here alone. And I don't think Mom and Dad will let me stay with Violet. And they already said that we can't stay with Bampy. Come on, maybe we can keep some of our stuff at home here. And we can come back here for the Summer or something. Come on, let's get home.

(They zoom home.)

(After school, Wordgirl and Huggy decide to go and see the mayor and tell him that she and Huggy are going to move to another city.)

Mayor of Fair City: So what did you want to tell me, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy and I have been talking it over and we're thinking of moving on to another city and help them with their villain problem. You all seem to have the villains here pretty much taken care of and we need to help other communities.

Mayor of Fair City: Really? Well, this town will surely miss you and Huggy.

Wordgirl/Becky: And just make sure that you remind the police that they are going to have to do all the work themselves in keeping the villains in control.

Mayor of Fair City: I understand. So when are you leaving?

Wordgirl/Becky: Like close to the end of the month.

Mayor of Fair City: Ok, we'll have a farewell ceremony for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I may try to come back during the Summer. So I won't be completely gone.

Mayor of Fair City: Ok. But this town will still miss you.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I will miss this town also. Come on, Huggy. (They zoom out of the mayor's office and head home.)

(The month goes by and the Botsfords had bought a new house in their new town of Millersburg and Mr. Botsford's father, Bampy had agreed to live in their house while they are gone.)

Bampy: Son, are you sure that Becky and Bob can't just stay here with me? She has a lot of friends here and everything.

Mr. Botsford: Dad, Becky needs to stay with us, but I think Bob can stay with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't take Bob?

Mrs. Botsford: I forgot to tell you that they have a law in Millersburg against exotic pets like monkeys. Bob will have to stay here with Bampy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I guess it won't be too bad. What do you think Bob? (Bob is upset but is ok with staying with Bampy, the only Earthling who knows their secret identities.) But you're going to have to remain Bob the whole time. (Bob understands and asks if he can just live in the hideout?) Sure, I guess that'll be ok. You ok with that, Bampy?

Bampy: What did he say?

Wordgirl/Becky: You wouldn't mind him staying at the hideout?

Bampy: Oh, I don't mind. But he's welcomed to come back home whenever he wants.

(Bob is thrilled with the new arrangement.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. But I'm still going to make it look like Huggy and I are leaving at the same time, which means you can't become Capt. Huggyface until I return home. (Bob understands.)

Bampy: Don't worry, he'll be in good hands, Becky.

(The next day, the day before Wordgirl and Huggy's farewell ceremony, they zoom over to where the villains are having their monthly meeting.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I'm kind of nervous about this. (Huggy says you don't have to tell them that you're leaving.) I know I don't have to, I just think it's a good idea to do so. Well, here we go. (They zoom inside of the meeting place.)

Granny May: (Leading the meeting.) Ok, let the meeting come to order. Now, on the first agenda… (Just then, she sees Wordgirl and Huggy in the back of the room.) What the? Wordgirl! What are you doing here?

(At this point all of the villains turn around and they all see Wordgirl and Huggy at the door and they don't look too happy about her coming to their meeting.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to come here. But I have something I need to tell you, before you heard it from the rest of the city.

Dr. Two-Brains: What can you possibly tell us that's so important that you had to come to our secret villain meeting?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Capt. Huggyface and I are moving to another town.

Villains: WHAT?!

Chuck: Don't you like us anymore?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I do. But I read about this town on the East coast that has a lot of villian problems and they really need my help. They don't have a super hero there to help and I volunteered to help them. So that's why I'm leaving and I wanted you to know before the mayor announced it tomorrow.

Butcher: You wanted to tell us, yourself? That was really nice of you. It makes us feel speckle.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean, "special". It means to be regarded with particular esteem or affection. Like you villains are special to me because you all have a special place in my heart that will never go away. No matter where I go and no matter whatever other new villains I face, they will never be special like you all. (She then begins to shed some tears.)

Granny May: Oh Sweetie, no matter how many times we've battled, we're going to miss you too.

Butcher: But without you here, who's going to help those of us who have a difficult time with words and their definitions?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, here…(She hands out some of her old dictionaries.) These are some of my old dictionaries. These should help those of you who need them.

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl. That was really nice of you. Are you sure you need to leave to help this other town?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but I'll try to come back during the Summer. (Floating there for a bit without much talking.) Well, I guess this is good-bye. I'll try to come visit, like I said. (She's about to fly away, when she feels a hand on her arm.) Tobey?

Tobey: Wordgirl, did I do anything to make you want to leave?

Wordgirl/Becky: No Tobey, none of you did anything to make me want to leave. And it's not like I want to leave, it's just that I'm needed somewhere else. None of you villains make me want to leave. If you weren't my arch-enemies, I would consider you all some of my closest friends. Some more than others. (She winks at Doc, who winks back.) Just promise me that you won't give the police a hard time and try to do the right things. And I will never forget any of you.

Dr. Two-Brains: We'll never forget you either, Wordgirl. Don't stay away too long. Ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try not to. (She's about to leave and then zooms back to some of her villains and gives them hugs.) I really care about you all very much. No matter what you may think. (The last adult villain she gives a hug to is Doc.) Tobey, can I have a word with you outside?

Tobey: Ok. (He begins to blush as he follows her out of the room.) So what did you want to tell me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm going to give you something and I don't want you to give this to another living soul. Can you promise me that?

Tobey: Yes, of course.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then gives him an envelope with a special message in it.) Don't give this to anyone. Please, I hope I can trust you with this.

Tobey: Sure. (She's about to leave.) Um, Wordgirl, is it possible for us to have some ice cream later today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, why not? (She then smiles at him and zooms away.)

(Tobey then takes the envelope and places it in his pocket before coming back into the room.)

Granny May: Tobey, we decided to end our meeting. You go and have your ice cream date with Wordgirl.

Dr. Two-Brains: Besides, our meeting was about getting rid of Wordgirl and now that she's leaving town, we don't need to have this meeting anymore.

Tobey: Thanks. (Using his remote, his robot lowers it's metallic hand and Tobey hops on and climbs onto the shoulder.) Robot, follow Wordgirl.

Robot: Follow Wordgirl.

(The robot follows Wordgirl and Huggy as they head back to the city.)

Tobey: (Sees her in the distance and calls out to her as loud as he can.) WORDGIRL!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy see Tobey sitting on the shoulder of one of his robots.) Tobey, I thought you had a villain meeting.

Tobey: We ended it early. So how about that ice cream date? (Huggy wants to come as well.) And you can bring Capt. Huggyface as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok.

(They then head back to Fair City together and spend the day having ice cream together for the last time together.)

(Later that day.)

Tobey: Well, I guess this is good-bye. I will always cherish our special relationship. I wish we could at least be friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: If I can call Dr. Two-Brains my friend, I can do the same for you. (She then gives him a hug and he blushes.) And I'm trusting you with what's on that message I gave you.

Tobey: Right.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow at the farewell ceremony?

Tobey: You know you will, unless my mother grounds me or something.

(Later that day, Wordgirl goes to visit Violet and decides to not transform back into Becky, just yet.)

Violet: (Hears a knock on her door.) Wordgirl, I'm happy to see you. I thought you were leaving. That's what the mayor said.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not leaving until tomorrow. I just wanted to come and tell you something and I hope I can trust you not to tell anyone else.

Violet: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't want you to be mad that I never told you but my secret identity is Becky Botsford.

Violet: Becky? You're Wordgirl? This is special that you will tell me.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're not the only one I told. I also told Tobey. I just hope you and him don't tell anyone else, including Scoops.

Violet: I'll keep your promise. I won't tell anyone. You're my best friend and best friends keep promises.

(They hug like sisters.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to miss you, Violet.

Violet: I'm going to miss you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try to visit during the Summer or something. And I'll write and call when I can.

Violet: Same here.

(Wordgirl and Huggy wave and zoom home.)

(The next day, the whole town comes to see Wordgirl and Huggy leave town.)

Mayor of Fair City: I think I speak for the whole city when I say that this city will sure miss you, Wordgirl and Huggy. Good luck in whatever you do and I hope that the new town is thrilled to have you, just like we are.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I will miss everyone of you and I will never forget anyone. Including my villains. (She sees them in the back of the crowd.) I'll return someday, but until then, I'll try to visit during the Summer time. Farewell to you all and Huggy and I love you all.

(Everyone cheers as she zooms away and heads to her bedroom window.)

(She and Huggy transform back into Becky and Bob.)

(The next day, the Botsfords bid farewell to Fair City and to their friends and neighbors.)

Mr. Botsford: Dad, are you sure you don't mind taking care of Bob while we're gone?

Bampy: I don't mind one bit. And I don't mind living here until you return.

Mr. Botsford: Thanks Dad. I love you and I hope we can visit.

Bampy: Same here, Son. Becky, TJ, you two be good and write and call.

TJ: We will.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, we will. I'll try to visit when I can.

Bampy: I know you will.

Mrs. Botsford: We'll miss you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll miss you, Bob. Stay with Bampy and keep him safe. And keep me inform as to what the villains are doing. (Bob gives her a thumbs up.) Thanks. (She and Bob hug for a really long time.) I love you, Bob. (Bob loves her back.)

(With a few more hugs and all, The Botsfords drive away, passing by the homes and buildings in town, before exiting town all together, heading for the East coast city of Millersburg.)

(Becky looks back and stares as she sees her beloved town going further and further away.)

(A week or so later, The Botsfords arrive in Millersburg.)

Mr. Botsford: We're here, Gang. Our new home town for the next few years.

Mrs. Botsford: And there's Millerburg's City Hall, which is where I'm going to be working for the next few years.

Mr. Botsford: And there's Millersburg Elementary.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope the teachers are impressed with my vocabulary skills.

TJ: I hope I can start a new Wordgirl Fan Club here.

(They arrive at their new house.)

Mr. Botsford: And here's our new house.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's nice.

(The Botsfords walk into their new house, feeling as hopeful as always.)

The End…


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Millersburg, Wordgirl

(As soon as the Botsfords reach their new town, they see that it's far different than Fair City.)

Mr. Botsford: Are you sure this city is ok for our children?

Mrs. Botsford: I don't know. But we can't worry about that. We have to live here for the next four years.

Mr. Botsford: Well, ok.

(They move their things into their new house and begin to get settled in.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to take a walk around town to get to know where everything is.

TJ: Can I come?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, TJ.

Mr. Botsford: Be careful you two.

Wordgirl/Becky: We will be.

(They walk around town and they come to the park and then to the playground.)

TJ: Hey, let's play here for awhile.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(As they are playing, some kids from the town come over to them.)

Melanie: Hey, who are you and why are you playing in our playground?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Becky Botsford and this is my brother, TJ. We just moved here to your city.

Melanie: Well, just so you know. This is our playground and we get to decide who plays here and right now, you and your silly brother can't play here.

TJ: So when can we play here?

Melanie: Try never. Now how about you go home and don't come back here ever again?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees TJ walk away.) Wait! No! You aren't in charge of this town!

Melanie: Well, I say I am. (She then pushes Becky onto the ground and her friends begin to laugh at her.) That's what you get for talking back to me. Now get it through you heads, you're not allowed to play at our playground. (She and her friends then walk past them and as they go past them, they each kick dirt at her.)

TJ: (Helps her up.) You ok, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks.

TJ: Those girls are really mean. They make the Birthday Girl seem nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she even makes Victoria Best seem nice. Come on, let's get home.

(They head home and go to eat lunch.)

Mrs. Botsford: So what do you kids think of the new town?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was ok.

TJ: Except these girls came by and they told us that we can't play in the park's playground and then Becky said that we can and they pushed her down and started kicking dirt at her.

Mrs. Botsford: They sound like a bunch of bullies.

Mr. Botsford: Well, don't worry about those girls, Guys. They are just shy and they need to get to know you better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, shy people don't order others to not play in their playground or do they push others onto the ground or kick dirt at them.

Mr. Botsford: Well, don't worry about them. Just do the right things and you'll be ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: I miss having my friends with me.

Mr. Botsford: Becky, you'll make a lot of new friends soon.

TJ: I miss my best friend, Johnson.

Mr. Botsford: You'll make a new best friend, TJ.

TJ: But I don't want to forget my old best friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: We won't forget them. I won't forget Violet and you won't forget Johnson.

TJ: I guess that's true.

Mr. Botsford: And tomorrow, we're going to go and register you for school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh joy. (With little enthusiasm.)

Mr. Botsford: That's the spirit.

(That night, Becky gets onto her computer and she sends an email to Violet to let her know that she misses her and everyone else and that she'll try to visit her during the Summer.)

(She then sends the email and then gets ready for bed.)

(The next day, while their mother heads for work, Mr. Botsford takes his two kids to their school so they can get registered.)

Mr. Botsford: Hello, I'm Tim Botsford and these are my kids, Becky and TJ. We're new in town and I need to register them to attend your school.

Secretary: Very well. Fill out these forms and we'll go from there.

Mr. Botsford: Thank you. Becky and TJ, do you want to help me fill these out or do you just want to sit and watch?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can fill out mine, Dad.

TJ: I'm not sure how to.

Mr. Botsford: Don't worry, TJ. I'll fill yours out for you.

TJ: Thanks. (As he waits for his father to fill out the paperwork, he looks out in the hallway and sees some boys walking pass the office door and he waves.)

(The boys see him wave and they look at each other and then they all laugh at him, making TJ feel weird.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, I'm finished filling out my paperwork.

Mr. Botsford: Very good, Becky. Excuse me, Ma'am, is it ok for my kids to take a quick tour of your school so they can meet their teachers?

Secretary: Let me see if their new teachers are free during recess.

Mr. Botsford: Great.

Secretary: Do you have transcripts from their last school?

Mr. Botsford: Transcripts?

Wordgirl/Becky: Transcripts are a student's academic history. In this case the secretary wants to see some documents showing TJ's and mine's educational work from Woodview Elementary School in Fair City.

Mr. Botsford: Oh? Ok. Thanks Becky. My Becky is very good with vocabulary.

Secretary: Yes, I can see that. She qualifies for one of our more advance 5th grade classes.

Mr. Botsford: Did you hear that, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm good with vocabulary, but I don't know how well my math skills are and my art skills are really not all that well at all.

Secretary: Well, we'll look over your transcripts and we'll decide which teacher fits your level.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Later, during recess, Becky and TJ both get to meet their new teachers and they are impressed with both Botsford kids' academic skills, especially Becky's vocabulary and reading skills.)

Secretary: Well, you two should have no problems in your studies. Will we be seeing you tomorrow for your first day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, I'm ready to tackle whatever challenges the teacher gives me.

TJ: Me too.

Secretary: Well then, we'll see you both tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. We'll be here.

TJ: You can count on us to do our best too.

Secretary: Your children sure have a lot of confidence in themselves.

Mr. Botsford: Thanks. We teach our kids to always do their best and that it's ok to take positive risks.

Secretary: I see. Then your kids should have no problems here.

(They leave and decide to head to the supermarket to buy some groceries for dinner.)

Mr. Botsford: Wow, it's a real strange to walk into the grocery store and not see a villain trying to rob it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it is strange. (She then begins to miss the villains who used to always rob the grocery store back home in Fair City.)

(As she passes by the different aisles, certain ones remind her of her villains, especially the food-based villains.)

Mr. Botsford: What's wrong, Becky? You were looking at the cheese section kind of sadly.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I'm just used to seeing Dr. Two-Brains stealing cheese and all. I kind of miss it, you know?

TJ: Yeah, I do too.

(Becky passes by the meat and sandwich aisles and she begins to miss both the Butcher and Chuck.)

Mr. Botsford: Well Kids, it's a good thing that they don't have villains like that here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess you're right, Dad.

(They get through with the shopping and head home for the day.)

Mr. Botsford: Why don't you kids go and play out in the back yard while I get dinner ready?

TJ: Ok Dad. I'm going to play the Adventures of Wordgirl. Becky, do you want to play with me? I don't have anyone else to play with yet.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. I don't have Bob to play with either.

(They head outside to their backyard and begin to play with TJ's Wordgirl action figures.)

TJ: Here, you can play with Wordgirl and Huggy. I'll play with Dr. Two-Brains and, um…

Wordgirl/Becky: How about Tobey? (Picks up the Tobey figure.)

TJ: Cool. I do have a Tobey Robot figure. Don't you think it's weird that I'm playing with an action figure verison of someone you used to go to school with?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She picks up the Tobey figure and sadly looks at him.) Yeah. Weird.

(As they continue to play, a kid from the next house watches and laughs at him.)

Ronald: I saw you in my school earlier. You waved to me, like an idiot. And now I see you playing with dolls with your sister.

TJ: These aren't dolls. I have you know, these are action figures from Wordgirl.

Ronald: Who's Wordgirl? Some lame super hero on TV?

TJ: No, she's a real person and she used to fight villains like Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey, the evil boy genius. He builds giant robots and takes them into the city to destroy buildings and stuff. Plus, Wordgirl is an expert in vocabulary.

Ronald: A super hero who uses great vocabulary? That sounds like such a lame super hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: She's not lame!

TJ: And she has a monkey sidekick, named Capt. Huggyface.

Ronald: Capt. Huggyface? That sounds so stupid.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's not stupid. Now leave us alone. We're not bothering you.

Ronald: I can bother you all I want and I think you're a sissy and you love to play with dolls.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, TJ. We can play in the house.

TJ: Ok.

Mr. Botsford: Kids, it's time for dinner. Go and get cleaned up.

Ronald: Your dad cooks and cleans? He sounds like a sissy too.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees TJ about to say something.) Don't waste your breath, TJ. He's not worth it.

TJ: Ok.

(Just before they start dinner, Sally Botsford returns from work.)

Mr. Botsford: Hey Hon, how was work today?

Mrs. Botsford: It's not as exciting as prosecuting villains, but it was good. How was everything here?

Mr. Botsford: Everything went well at the kids' new school. I think they made a really good impression on the teachers.

TJ: I don't think the kids like us too well though.

Mr. Botsford: Now TJ, you need to give them time to get to know you and then they'll like you.

TJ: I guess.

Mr. Botsford: I'm sure of it.

Mrs. Botsford: Besides all you need to focus on is your studies in school and not worry about what the other kids think of you.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's easier said than done, Mom.

(That night, Becky emails Violet again, like she's done for the past two days, since they arrived in Millersburg.)

Becky's email message: I really miss you all, Violet. I don't think I can find a friend here as great as you and Scoops. I doubt I'll find anyone like anyone back home. Yes, I still think of Fair City as home, my real home. And I will return home. Just don't forget me, because I will never forget you, Scoops, Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria Best, or anyone else. I miss you all. Your BFF, Becky Botsford. PS: Say Hello to Bob for me. I miss him very much as well.

(She sends her email message and then closes her computer and goes to sleep.)

(She then feels like taking a Wordgirl-type flight around her new town, but decides not to.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope everything goes good tomorrow at my new school.

The End…


	3. Chapter 3

Wordgirl's New School

(It's the first day that Becky and TJ are going to begin to attend their new school, Millersburg Elementary.)

(Becky awakens, full of hope and curiosity, and begins to get herself ready for school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Mom, hey Dad. I'm all ready for school.

Mr. Botsford: That's the spirit, Becky. Where's TJ?

TJ: I'm coming. Do we have to go to school today?

Mrs. Botsford: Well, I have to go to work and you have to go to school.

TJ: Ugh!

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, TJ. It won't be too bad.

TJ: But what if those kids we met try anything?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's what the teachers are for. Did you think Ms. Davis and Mr. Dudley let Tobey get away with his bad behavior?

TJ: No, his mother used to take him home everyday by pulling on his ears. That's gotta hurt.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm sure it did. So I'm sure the teachers here are just the same, but they don't have to deal with kids like Tobey or Victoria or even, Eileen.

TJ: I guess you're right.

Wordgirl/Becky: And besides, we'll be together, when we're not in class.

TJ: Thanks Becky. You're a great sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks TJ.

(They finish their breakfast and begin to head to their new school, which is a short walk from their new house.)

(Once they arrive, they head to their new classrooms.)

TJ: See ya, Becky. Good luck.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good luck to you too, TJ.

(Becky walks into her new class and introduces herself to the teacher.)

Mrs. Timmons: Hello Becky, I'm glad to see you came today. How are you liking this town?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's different from Fair City, but I'm doing fine.

Mrs. Timmons: Do you mind if I introduce you to the class?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's fine.

Mrs. Timmons: Ok, great. Class, before we get started today, I would like to introduce a new class member.

Melanie: (Whispering to her friends.) Ewww, it's her.

Ammi: (In a snotty tone of voice.) She has to be in our class?

Mrs. Timmons: (Hears the two girls talking.) Melanie, Ammi, please no talking at this time. (She turns her attention to Becky.) Go and introduce yourself, please.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm kind of nervous here. My name is Rebecca Botsford, but you can call me 'Becky'. My family and I came here from Fair City, out in Northern California.

Mrs. Timmons: Tell us some of your interests.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I love to read a lot and I'm very good in vocabulary. My favorite tv show is _**Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour**_.

(Melanie and Ammi begin to laugh hysterically.)

Melanie: Oh my gosh, that is such a baby show.

Mrs. Timmons: Shhh, Girls. Please don't be rude. (Melanie and Ammi roll their eyes.) Go ahead, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Ma'am. Um, I was Vice-President of my 5th grade class. My best friend, Violet is President and she appointed me as her Vice-President.

Mrs. Timmons: That sounds like a very good friend. I bet you miss her and your other friends very much.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I do.

Mrs. Timmons: Well, thanks for that brief introduction. You may now take a seat anywhere you like.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Ma'am. (She finds a seat in the middle of the room and heads for it, but is stopped when Melanie and Ammi place their feet on it.) Excuse me, I like to sit here, please.

Melanie: I don't think so. This is our foot rest. You'll have to find another seat.

Wordgirl/Becky: There is no other seat.

Ammi: I guess you don't get to sit. You have to stand throughout class.

Mrs. Timmons: Becky, please take a seat.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I would like to, but these two girls won't let me sit down.

Mrs. Timmons: Melanie, Ammi, please let Becky sit down.

Melanie: Sorry Ma'am.

Ammi: Yeah, sorry.

(They take their feet off the chair and Becky goes to sit down finally.)

Melanie: (Whispers to Becky.) This isn't over, Girl.

Mrs. Timmons: Ok Class, take out your vocabulary books. Becky, you mentioned that you are very good in your vocabulary skills, why don't you define the word, 'abbey'?

Wordgirl/Becky: An abbey is a monastery or convent.

Mrs. Timmons: Very good. Melanie, can you define the word, 'abrupt'?

Melanie: Abrupt. It means sudden and unexpected.

Mrs. Timmons: Very good.

Melanie: See. You're not the only one who's good with vocabulary.

Wordgirl/Becky: I never said I was. I'm not the only one from my old school who's good with vocabulary. There's a boy I know named Tobey and another girl named Victoria who are both very good with their vocabulary as well.

(Later that day, after the first half of the school day, Becky heads for the cafeteria to have her lunch.)

Melanie: (She sees Becky coming into the cafeteria and going to get her lunch.) There she is.

Rachel: That's the new girl in your class?

Melanie: Yeah, she thinks she's so smart and all.

Candy: I don't think she looks that smart. I don't even think she's all that pretty.

Melanie: Of course not. I'm the prettiest girl in school and the most popular.

(Some boys come over to them and sit.)

Brad: Hey Mel. What's up?

Melanie: We have a new girl in our school. I hope she knows that I'm the most popular and I intend to stay that way.

Brad: Who?

Ammi: Her. (Points at Becky.)

Brad: Her? Ewww. She's no way as pretty as you are, Mel.

Melanie: I know I'm very pretty. I just don't want her to upstage me in any way.

Mark: Don't worry. She won't upstage you in any way, shape or form.

Melanie: Good.

Pete: Who's that kid?

Ammi: That must be her brother or something.

Candy: It is. My brother, Ronald saw them in their backyard, next to ours and he plays with dolls.

Pete: (He and the other boys begin to laugh.) OMG! You are not serious.

Candy: I am. He says they are 'action figures'.

Brad: That's what all sissy boys say when they are caught playing with dolls.

Candy: And what's stupid, is that he told my brother that the action figures are real people that live in his old town of Fair City.

Pete: He sounds like a real piece of work.

(Meanwhile, Becky and TJ enjoy their lunch.)

TJ: You're ok with me eating with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course, TJ. We need to stick together to get through this school year.

TJ: But what happens next year? You're going to be going to middle school and I'll be here alone. Without you or anyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, it's only the first day. We can't expect people to be our friends from the beginning. We have to give them a chance to get to know us. Then, like Dad says, we'll have tons of friends here. At least I hope so. If not, at least we can always return home for the Summer and be with our friends back there.

TJ: Yeah, you're right.

(Meanwhile, back home in Fair City, Violet comes into class.)

Violet: Hey everyone, I got two emails from Becky and she really misses us and she wishes that she can come home.

Scoops: Maybe we can visit her someday. Spring Break is coming up.

Tobey: Do you think I can come? I kind of miss Becky not being here.

Victoria: Um, if you're all thinking of visiting Becky, then I have the best way to get there. I can ask my parents if they can let us go out there and visit her for Spring Break.

Violet: Really Victoria? I thought you didn't care that Becky wasn't here anymore.

Victoria: (Feeling slightly nervous.) I don't. I just want to come with you to see her and to tell her that I'm still the best.

Scoops: But we also need to ask our parents and then, her parents.

Violet: I hope my mom will let me go. I miss Becky very much.

Scoops: Yeah, so do I.

Ms. Davis: So has anyone heard from Becky?

Violet: I have two emails from her. She really misses us and she wants to come home again.

Ms. Davis: Email her back and let her know that we all miss her too.

Violet: I will and Scoops and I are thinking of visiting her for Spring Break.

Ms. Davis: That sounds like a real treat. That'll be nice of her to know that her friends here haven't forgotten her.

Scoops: How can we forget her? She's a great friend.

(Meanwhile back in Millersburg.)

(The school day has ended and Becky and TJ make their way home from school.)

(Ronald and his friends, Keith and Lyle come up behind them, on their bikes and 'almost' runs into them.)

Ronald: Hey 'Doll-Boy', how's it going?

TJ: Stop calling me that! It's TJ, TJ Botsford and I don't play with dolls. Get that through your head.

Ronald: (He and his friends hop off of their bikes and walk over to TJ.) We say you play with dolls. (Ronald then pushes TJ down.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Walks over to them.) Hey, leave my brother alone!

Ronald: Be quiet! You two will never get any friends here. I think you all should just go home, back where you came from.

Wordgirl/Becky: We would love to, but our mom is working here for awhile.

Ronald: Then your mom is stupid.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't talk about our mom like that! Come on, TJ. These kids aren't worth it.

TJ: Ok. At least I know I have friends back home.

Ronald: That's if they even exist. I don't think you two have any friends. We think you are making them up because you're so lame and babyish.

(Ronald and his friends get back onto their bikes and head home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't listen to them, TJ. They're just being mean and harsh. And they're jealous of us because we come from a great city with great people and great friends.

TJ: Yeah, that's true. We do.

(When they get home, they see their father doing the laundry.)

Mr. Botsford: Hey, how was your first day of school?

Wordgirl/Becky: The teachers liked us.

TJ: But the kids seem to want to pick on us a lot.

Mr. Botsford: Well, give them some more time to get to know you kids.

TJ: Dad, they call me a 'sissy' because I play with Wordgirl toys.

Wordgirl/Becky: And they think that _**Pretty Princess**_ is babyish.

Mr. Botsford: Well, maybe you should find out what they like and be more opened to new interests.

TJ: Dad, are you saying that I shouldn't like Wordgirl anymore?

Wordgirl/Becky: Or _**Pretty Princess**_?

Mr. Botsford: No, not at all. I'm just saying you should try to find out what the kids around here like. Maybe you both can like those new things too.

TJ: But I don't want to.

Wordgirl/Becky: And neither do I.

Mr. Botsford: Well, sometimes you have to expand your minds to the interests of others. Who knows? You may find that you like those things too. Try new things.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I don't think they want to share their interests with us.

Mr. Botsford: Sure they do. They're just being shy.

(TJ and Becky walk up to their rooms.)

TJ: Man, I hate to say it, but Dad is living in a fantasy world.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hate to agree with you, TJ. But maybe, we'll give Dad's theory a try.

TJ: I don't really want to.

(As they go into their rooms, Becky goes to email Violet, like she's done twice already and tells her about the first day at her new school and that she wishes that Violet or anyone from home was there with her.)

(She then goes to do her homework, which takes her only an hour to complete.)

(She then goes to watch _**Pretty Princess**_ on TV in the living room.)

(TJ soon joins her after completing his homework.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what? I miss Bob. I think I'm going to call Bampy and find out how he's doing.

TJ: Ok. Let him know that I miss him too.

(Becky goes to call Bampy so she can talk to Bob.)

(Meanwhile, Bampy is living in his son's house in Fair City and has agreed to take care of Bob. He is in the garden when he hears the phone.)

Bampy: (Goes to answer it.) Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Bampy. It's Becky. How are you and Bob doing?

Bampy: We're doing great. Do you want to talk to Bob?

Wordgirl/Becky: That will be great. (She then hears Bob's squeaky voice.) Hello Bob. I really miss you, Buddy. (Bob misses her too.) So how are things there? If you know what I mean. (Bob says that the villains haven't really done a whole lot since she and 'he' left.) Really? They're really behaving themselves? That's great to hear. (Bob says that the police are doing a good job for when the villains do try to commit crimes.) That's great to hear too. Do any of the villains miss me? (Bob says that he sometimes overhears some of them, like Dr. Two-Brains and Chuck saying that they miss her and Huggy.) I miss them too. Are you keeping the hideout clean and functional as well? (Bob says he's taking very good care of the hideout.) Great. Oh, TJ says that he misses you too. (Bob misses him and your whole family.) I love you, Bob. Hopefully this Summer, we'll come to visit or something. I'll talk to you in a few days, Buddy. (Bob and Becky end their phone call.)

(The next day, Friday.)

(Becky comes into class and the teacher hands her a test paper.)

Mrs. Timmons: Class, this is your vocabulary test. You have two hours to complete it.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Ten minutes later.) Ma'am, I'm done. What can I do now?

Melanie: Mrs. Timmons, no one can do a test like that in ten minutes. She must be cheating.

Mrs. Timmons: Becky, did you cheat?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm just very good with words and their definitions.

Mrs. Timmons: Well, how about you read something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I brought one of my favorite Princess Triana books.

Mrs. Timmons: Wow, that's a very big book for someone at your age level.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm a very good reader.

Mrs. Timmons: Ok then.

(Becky then goes to read her Princess Triana book, while the rest of the class finish their vocabulary test.)

Melanie: You think you're so smart, don't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Just when it comes to things like Reading and Vocabulary.

Ammi: So there's some things you can't do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I can't do art too well. And I'm not too good in math.

Mrs. Timmons: Girls, no talking during a test please.

(Melanie and Ammi become silent and go back to their test as Becky goes to read her book.)

(Later, after school, she and TJ are walking home again from school when Melanie and her friends begin to follow close behind.)

Melanie: Hey Becky! That was so not right for you to upstage me like that in class.

Wordgirl/Becky: What did I do?

Melanie: I'm supposed to be the number one student in class, but you aced your vocabulary test.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, as I said, I'm very good with that type of thing.

Melanie: Look, I'm the prettiest and smartest girl in our class. And I don't want some newcomer like you to be better than me. (She then pushes Becky down into a puddle of mud.) Oh, look. You're all dirty.

TJ: Hey, that wasn't nice.

Ronald: (Following his sister, Candy as they head home.) My sister's friend can do whatever she wants. (He then pushes TJ into the mud as well.)

Melanie: Get this through your head, Becky. You'll never get a friend in this town as long as you live here. Got it?

Wordgirl/Becky: So what. I have a whole host of friends back home.

Melanie: Yes, but they aren't here. And I know after awhile, they will forget all about you.

Ammi: That's because you are so lame that they are probably happy that you're not there anymore.

(They then head for Candy's house together as Becky and TJ head for theirs.)

TJ: You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, are you?

TJ: Yeah. Let's just go home.

(Becky and TJ walk into the house and see that their dad went to run some errands.)

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, do you want some ice cream?

TJ: Sure.

(Just then, their phone rings.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I got the phone. (Answers.) Hello?

Violet: Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, I'm so happy to hear a friendly voice. I miss you so much.

Violet: I miss you too. Um, Spring Break is coming up for our school and some of us are thinking of coming out there to visit you and your family. Will that be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: That will be swell. I can't wait. How are you getting out here?

Violet: Um, someone's parents are flying us out there.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't wait. (Looks over at TJ.) Do you think you can invite Johnson?

Violet: I'll see what I can do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'll let my parents know.

Violet: Great. See you next week.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm looking forward to your visit. I'll probably be in school some of the time. We don't have Spring Break until the week after next.

Violet: Well ok.

(Becky hears her father come into the house and she hurries over to him, helping him with groceries.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, guess what?

Mr. Botsford: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet wants to come here for Spring Break next week.

Mr. Botsford: That is great news.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can she stay in my room?

Mr. Botsford: I can't see why not.

Wordgirl/Becky: She said she might invite other friends as well. Can they stay here too?

Mr. Botsford: Sure. Just remember that you still have school next week.

Wordgirl/Becky: We can hang out after school. TJ's friend, Johnson might come too.

Mr. Botsford: Wow, that is a treat.

(Becky then whoo's all the way back to her room as she gets it ready for her friend and, possibly other friends when they come to visit for Spring Break.)

(TJ is equally getting his room ready for Johnson, just in case he is able to come.)

(At dinner.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, your father said that Violet and some other friends are thinking about coming here for Spring Break.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and I'm so excited.

Mrs. Botsford: I'm glad. The kids here hadn't made you and TJ feel very welcomed, had they?

TJ: Not really. They seem to like to push us in the mud and all. And they make fun of my Wordgirl toys.

Wordgirl/Becky: And my _**Pretty Princess**_ toys. It'll be nice to be with our true friends.

TJ: You got that right. And I can have my Wordgirl Fan Club meeting.

(That night, both Botsford kids go to bed, feeling happier than they had when they first arrived in Millersburg.)

(They are both happy that their friends from Fair City are coming to Millersburg.)

Becky's email message to Violet: I can't wait to see you next week. And I don't care who you bring with you. As long as my best friend is there. You're like the sister I never had. Your BFF forever, Becky AKA Wordgirl. WORD UP!

(Violet gets the message and responds.)

Violet's email message to Becky: You're like my sister too, Becky. Your BFF forever, Violet AKA The Framer. YOU'VE BEEN FRAMED!

(The last part of the message makes Becky laugh.)

The End…


	4. Chapter 4

Millersburg Meets Fair City

(On Sunday morning, both Becky and TJ are excited to see their friends from Fair City arrive for a week-long visit. It's Spring Break in Fair City and their friends have decided to come to Millersburg to visit.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looking out the window for her friend, Violet, feeling anxious.) Dad, when are they going to get here?

Mr. Botsford: Becky, you need to have patience. They'll get here.

TJ: I'm going to the backyard to set up my Wordgirl Fan Club meeting for when Johnson gets here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can I help? It'll give me something to do while we wait.

TJ: Hmmm, ok. Come on. But you have to do what I say.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looks annoyed and sighs.) Of course.

(As they are setting up for TJ's Wordgirl Fan Club meeting, the neighbor's kids come to the fence.)

Ronald: Hey look, TJ the Sissy is playing with his dolls again.

TJ: I am not. I'll have you know that I'm setting up for my Wordgirl Fan Club meeting. My best friend from Fair City is coming to visit and we're going to have a fan club meeting and you can't come or join.

Ronald: Like I will want to come or join your dolly fan club.

TJ: This is not a doll. It's an action figure.

Ronald: Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Doll Boy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, leave us alone! We are not bothering you! And don't talk to my brother like that!

Candy: He can talk to your brother however he wants. We're better than you and you better get it through your heads that you don't have any friends and you never will.

Melanie: Hey Candy, what's going on here?

Candy: Becky is bothering my brother.

Melanie: Go away, Becky. No one wants you and your family here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, TJ. Let's go and wait for our friends.

Melanie: You actually have friends? I seriously don't believe that.

Violet: Believe it!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears her friend's voice and turns around.) VIOLET! (She and Violet go to hug.) I missed you so much.

Violet: I missed you too, Becky. I hope you don't mind, but I invited some more friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Who?

Birthday Girl: Hello Becky-Wecky! (She then hurries over and envelops her in a sisterly hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (In a tight hug by Eileen and trying to catch her breath.) Hello Eileen. I'm glad to see you too.

Birthday Girl: Today is my birfday you know.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs.) Yes I know.

Victoria: Hello Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Victoria. I'm surprised that you even came.

Victoria: Well, my mom and dad are chaperoning us and I guess, in a way, I miss you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Victoria, I miss you too.

Victoria: I guess I miss the competition also.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Tobey's very competitive.

Victoria: It's not quite the same.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see.

(With little hesitation, Victoria gives Becky a hug as well, only not as powerful as Eileen's an Violet's and Becky returns it.)

Violet: So are these the kids you've been telling me about in your emails?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. (And with a glare.) This is Melanie Kelley, Candy Pauley, and Ronald Pauley.

Violet: (She bravely walks over to the fence and with a mad tone of voice, glares at them angerly.) You leave my best friend alone!

Melanie: Whatever. Just wait until school tomorrow, Becky. You won't have your 'friends' there to help you.

Birthday Girl: You weave her awone!

Melanie: Becky, your friends don't sound very smart.

Victoria: Becky, are you just going to let her get away with that?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm not. Melanie, leave my friends alone and I'm not afraid of you.

Melanie: Come on, Candy.

(The four girls walk into the house and Becky sees more friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees both Scoops and Tobey.) Scoops, Tobey? You're here too?

Scoops: That's right. My mom and dad thought it was a good idea for me to come here for Spring Break and visit my best friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She smiles and goes to hug him and she looks over his shoulder and winks at Tobey.) Hello Tobey.

Tobey: Hello Becky. I've been hearing the problems you've been having with the locals here.

Violet: Yeah, we just met them. They are mean. A lot meaner than you said they were, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I didn't think they were that mean. My dad still thinks that I should give them time to get to know me and they'll be my friends.

Violet: I don't see that happening anytime soon, if ever.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so either. But I'm glad that you all are here, even if it's for only a week and I still have school to go to.

Tobey: Don't worry about those kids.

Johnson: Hey TJ!

TJ: Hey Johnson. (High-fives his best friend.) Did you bring your Wordgirl stuff like I asked?

Johnson: I did, Sir. (Salutes his friend.)

TJ: Cool. Well, I'm going out to have my Wordgirl Fan Club meeting. Anyone is welcomed to come as well. Even the three kid villains are welcomed to come.

Tobey: Thanks, but I haven't done any villainy stuff since you all left.

Birthday Girl: I don't really either.

Tobey: Yes, you did. You were mad at that man who wouldn't give you all the red balloons and you became Birthday Girl.

Birthday Girl: Red balloons are my favorite.

Wordgirl/Becky: How did you get her back to normal, since Wordgirl left as well? (Winks at Tobey and Violet, who both know her secret.)

Violet: I sort of been keeping Eileen in check.

Birthday Girl: She told me that sharing will make me happy or something like that. And I started giving red balloons to everyone else.

Wordgirl/Becky: You did a great job, Violet. I'm proud of you.

Violet: Thanks. So what do you want to do now?

Wordgirl/Becky: How about we walk around town and I can show you some of the places I sometimes go to. (She then tells TJ that she and her friends are going to be walking around town for awhile.)

(They go walk around the town and they come to the park and playground.)

(Becky and her friends go to the jungle gym and climb to the top and sit there awhile talking about meaningful things about what's been happening in Fair City since Becky and her family left.)

Victoria: So Becky. How is school for you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I got the highest score on this vocabulary test we had yesterday.

Tobey: Any kids who like robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really, the kids here don't seem to like them too much. They say kids who build robots are lonely outcasts with no friends.

Tobey: You don't think of me as a lonely outcast with no friends, do you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. Can I ask, how are the adult villains doing?

Tobey: They seemed to have lost their edge. They were committing many crimes for awhile, but then they felt bored because 'Wordgirl and Huggy' aren't there battling them and they just began to lose interest.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really?

Tobey: Yes, I attended a villain meeting like last weekend and they were saying that because Wordgirl and Huggy aren't there battling them or whatever, the thrill of committing crimes sort of got kind of lost. As for myself, I haven't built a single robot since 'Wordgirl and Huggy' left Fair City.

Victoria: Why do you keep using quotations around Wordgirl and Huggy's names, Tobey?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I didn't want to tell you, but if you promise to not tell anyone back home, I'll let you all on a secret about me.

Scoops: What? (Sounding very eagered to hear.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, I'm Wordgirl.

Birthday Girl: You're Wordgirl? Really?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Tobey and Violet are the ones I told before I left. Thankfully, they didn't tell anyone else, which makes me even more happy with them.

Victoria: So when Wordgirl and Huggy left in that ceremony…?

Wordgirl/Becky: I wanted the town to think that we left because I was coming here. But Huggy is actually back home, living with Bampy. My grandfather, in our old house.

Scoops: Why didn't you bring him with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: They have a law in this town against having monkeys for pets. So I had to leave him behind. I miss him very much.

Tobey: But he's with your grandfather and he's been doing very well. I've come by your old house and visit him quite often.

Violet: I've seen him there, too. He is doing very well. He misses you very much too.

Victoria: So when are you coming home again?

Wordgirl/Becky: My mom's job is going to last about four years here. I won't see you all until high school. But I so much want to come home and I tried to find ways of staying but my parents wouldn't allow it.

Scoops: But we're here now and we'll continue to visit you whenever we can.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and I'm hoping to come and visit you all this Summer. And maybe I can be Wordgirl again. I haven't been Wordgirl since being here. I don't have the need, plus no one here has even heard of me.

Tobey: They never heard of Wordgirl? That's impossible.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. TJ's being teased a lot because he plays with his Wordgirl toys and some of the boys are calling him 'Doll-Boy'.

Tobey: Those aren't dolls, they're action figures.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so glad that you all are here. I feel so much happier than I was when I first got here. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow when I go to school. You all will get to stay here, but TJ and I have to face these kids again.

Violet: Don't worry, Becky. We won't let them bother you.

Scoops: As long as we're here, that is. Becky, when you said not tell anyone, does that include the Daily Rag?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Scoops. My adult villains read it too and I don't want them to find out who I am.

Scoops: Hmmm, that's true. Ok, I'll try my best to keep your secret, a secret.

Victoria: Come on, Becky. Don't be scared of these kids. I mean, you can stand up to us. I know you can stand up to them.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's not the same, Victoria.

Victoria: No, it's not the same. Can I ask? Do any of them grow into a huge, green girl?

Wordgirl/Becky: No.

Birthday Girl: Do any of them use a hypnotic recorder or have red eye beams?

Wordgirl/Becky: No.

Tobey: Do any of them build huge, city-destroying robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: No.

Victoria: Then they aren't kids you should worry about so much. If you can stand up to the three of us, plus 20+ adult villains, you sure can stand up to some small town bullies.

Tobey: You can even stand up to Miss Power and win.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know. I just don't want to really hurt them.

Birthday Girl: You don't really hurt us either. I've never gotten punched by you when I'm Birthday Girl.

Victoria: And you've never hit me or anyone.

Tobey: I can tell sometimes that you want to hurt us, but you don't. You didn't even throw a punch at Miss Power and she deserved it very much, after what she did to you. That's another reason why I admire you so much.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, thanks Tobey. (She then hugs him and gives him a little, simple peck on the cheek, making him blush.) Thanks to the rest of you too. I feel so much better now that I've told you everything. I hope you all are the best at keeping important secrets.

Victoria: I'm the best. I'll make sure that they keep your secret to themselves too.

(Later that day, they head back home and that night, the three girls are sleeping in her room, as the boys sleep in TJ's room, and Victoria's parents stay in the guest room.)

(The next day, Becky and TJ get ready to go to school.)

Violet: Don't worry about the other kids, Becky and TJ.

TJ: We won't, Violet. Your friends are so cool, Becky. Hey Johnson, I'm trusting you to keep a watch of the Wordgirl fort in the backyard. Are you up to it?

Johnson: Yes Sir. Your Wordgirl fort is under my protection, Sir. (Salutes.)

(TJ and Becky head for school, feeling more confident then the previous week.)

(At school, Becky enters her class, full of pride and joy.)

Melanie: What are you so happy about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Melanie, I'm not even going to worry about you anymore.

Melanie: (She stands up.) Is that so, Becky? Did I mention that I'm the best student in this school and therefore, everyone is below me and my friends. And you are even more so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not in the eyes of my friends.

Melanie: You must be paying them a lot of money to have them hang with you because no one is allowed to be your friend. I'm going to talk them out of being your friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good luck, Violet and Todd have been my best friends since Preschool. And Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria are just some of my newest friends. And Johnson has been TJ's friend from Preschool too.

Mrs. Timmons: Ok. I have your vocabulary tests and Becky, you have the best score in the class. So now class, I want you all to read your favorite book and write a book report on it. (The day's lessons go on.)

(At lunch, Becky and TJ are sitting together, like always and Melanie and her friends, plus Ronald and his friends come over to them.)

TJ: Here comes trouble.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just ignore them, TJ.

Melanie: You humiliated me in class today. I'm suppose to have the best score in class all the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're better at me in art and math.

Melanie: No, I'm supposed to be better at everything. You aren't allowed to have the highest score. (She then pushes Becky off the chair and then ahe and her friends go to kick her.) I'm better than you, get that through your head! I'm better and I'll always be! (They walk away from her.)

TJ: (He saw what they did to his sister and gets very upset and walks over to them.) Hey, you can't do that to my sister and get away with it!

Ronald: Looks like we did. (He then pushes TJ down and his friends begin to kick him as well.) You are both losers!

(No one else in the cafeteria, including the teachers, come to their aide.)

(Later that day, they begin to head home from school.)

(Violet is sitting on the steps and she's alarmed when she sees her friend coming home, looking banged up.)

(And TJ looks very injured too.)

Violet: OH MY GOSH! BECKY! TJ!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sees her best friend, waiting for her and she begins to cry.) Violet! I'm so glad you're here! I need a friend more than ever!

Violet: What happened? Did those kids do this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. (Her other friends come out and see the damaged as well and she feels so embarrassed that she loses it and cries more.) I tried to stand up to them. I tried to ignore them.

Tobey: This is not right. (He cups her face with his hand.) I don't like seeing you like this.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just want to go home! I don't care if I'm Wordgirl or not.

TJ: (He had just heard her say that.) Wait, you're Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I don't need this right now.

TJ: What are you talking about?

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you're going to be upset because I'm really Wordgirl and…

TJ: I'm not mad. I'm thrilled. (Hugs his sister.) You're my hero, Sis.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you'll promise to not tell anyone else, including Johnson?

TJ: Yes, I promise. But I think you're brave to take those kicks from the other kids and not retal…? What's the word?

Wordgirl/Becky: Retaliate, it means to hurt someone in return for bringing harm to you. Like taking revenge.

TJ: Yeah, that.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I've never brought harm to anyone and I don't intend to do so, no matter what they do to me and you. And now that you know, I'm not going to let those bullies bother us anymore and I'm not going to use violence either.

Victoria: Why did they kick you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I got the best score on my vocabulary test and Melanie says that only she can get the highest score.

Victoria: I wouldn't even do that. At least, not since after that day I stole your Best Reader trophy. And like you always tell me, you can't be the best at everything. But I wouldn't go so far as to kick you or anyone else.

Scoops: Do you feel pain? Have scratches?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Scoops. Just because I'm Wordgirl, doesn't mean I don't experience pain or get cuts and bruises.

(Just then, they see Melanie and her friends coming down the sidewalk, going towards Candy's house.)

Violet: (She sees them and becomes enraged.) YOU! You hurt my friend for no reason!

Tobey: And no one hurts Becky and gets away with it.

Melanie: (Stands there casually.) So how much is she paying you to say all of that and to hang with her?

Violet: Nothing but pure friendship.

Victoria: You mess with Becky, you have to deal with us too.

Johnson: Same goes for TJ!

Mr. Botsford: (Comes out of the house with Mr. Best.) Ok kids, what's this all about? (He then sees Becky and TJ with a bunch of cuts and bruises.) Who did this to my kids?

Melanie: (Points to Becky's friends.) They did. I tried to stop them.

Wordgirl/Becky: No they didn't. You and your friends did this to me at lunch today because I got the best score on the vocabulary test.

Melanie: Well, I'm suppose to have the best score.

Mr. Botsford: That's not how you get what you want.

Mr. Best: You have to work at it and, my wife and I tell this to Victoria and our son, You have to keep your eyes on the prize. (Just then, his eyes glow red, as does Victoria's.)

Melanie: Oh My Gosh! You're all a bunch of freaks!

Candy: Mom, Dad! The next door neighbors are friends with freaks!

Mr. Pauley: Hey, are you bothering my daughter and her friends?

Mr. Botsford: Well your daughter and her friends have been picking on my kids everyday at school, since we came here. I keep telling them that the kids here are shy.

Mr. Pauley: No, it's you and your kids. No one in our neighborhood likes you all being here.

Mr. Botsford: Well, until my wife is finished with her work here, we're going to stay. And you can't do anything about it because this is a free country and we have every right to be here as much as you and your families do.

(Mr. Pauley doesn't say anything more, but ushers his daughter and her friends back into their house and then follows close behind.)

Mr. Pauley: I'm going to write a petition to get you and your family out of here.

Mr. Botsford: Ha, my wife is working for the DA's office here. You can't do anything like that.

Mr. Pauley: We'll just see about that.

Mr. Best: You need to teach your kids to not bully other kids.

Mr. Pauley: You can't tell me how to raise my kids, Freak!

Victoria: You can't call my dad a freak! We're the Bests and that means we're the best at everything. (Winks at Becky, who winks back.)

(Later, after Becky finishes her homework and household chores, she goes to hang with her friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Just so you know, Victoria. I don't see you as a freak. Not your parents either.

Birthday Girl: What about me?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, not at all, Eileen. You have super powers and so do I. They're different, but that doesn't make any of us freaks. It makes us special.

Violet: Does that mean…

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, you and Scoops are my best friends and that makes you special to me. Tobey, you build great robots, and that's what makes you special.

Tobey: Thanks. Can you just transform once? I haven't seen Wordgirl in a long time and I really miss her.

Birthday Girl and Victoria: So do we.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She stands up and goes to transform.) WORD UP! (She then begins to hover in the air in her room.) I haven't done that in such a long time. You all make me so happy. I don't know what I'm going to do without you all here, when you head home.

Tobey: Just know that we'll always care about you. No matter what they think or say or do to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. (She then hugs him again and gives him another peck on the cheek.)

(At the end of the week, TJ and Becky's friends begin to prepare to go home the next day.)

(On the last day of their visit, while Becky and TJ are at school.)

Tobey: I think we should do something nice for them.

Violet: I agree. For Becky, I was thinking that we give her a charm bracelet.

Johnson: Cool. I want to give TJ a 'best friend' shirt.

(They then go ahead and make gifts for TJ and Becky.)

(When they arrive home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you guys up to?

Birthday Girl: Nothing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think they're up to something. Don't you, TJ?

TJ: Hmm, maybe.

Johnson: TJ, I made this for you, Pal.

TJ: A t-shirt and it says, 'Best Pal'. Thanks Dude. (High-fives.)

Violet: And for you, Becky. The five of us made this for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: A charm bracelet.

Scoops: And look at the charms. You got a mini-camera charm from me.

Violet: You got a unicorn charm from me.

Tobey: You got a mini-robot head charm from me. It even looks like one of robots.

Victoria: You got a mini-verison of my recorder charm.

Birthday Girl: And from me, you got a charm that looks like a mini verison of my kitty neckwace.

Violet: Do you like it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I love it. (She then goes to hug all five of her closest friends.) I will never forget this.

Scoops: Are you going to where it school?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. I don't trust the other kids with something special like this.

TJ: Neither do I. I won't wear this shirt to school. This school isn't good enough for something special like these gifts. Or something like that.

(That night, once everyone goes to sleep.)

Tobey: Hey Becky, can we go flying around town?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Tobey. Just for you. (She transforms and she takes them flying around town.)

Tobey: So do you want me to tell the other villains that you're planning to visit this Summer?

Wordgirl/Becky: If you wish. Tell them that I said 'Hi', also. I'll be staying at my old house if I do or I might just hang out at my hideout. But make sure you don't tell the adult villains who I am.

Tobey: I won't. And before I forget, I think you're very beautiful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. And I think you're very adorable and cute.

Tobey: Thanks.

(The next day, Becky and TJ's friends begin to pile into the shuttle.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for coming, you all.

Violet: We loved being here. And don't worry about those other kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try not to. (She then hugs them all and they get into the van.) Victoria, you're the best. And Happy Birthday, Eileen.

(They all wave and the shuttle pulls away.)

TJ: I feel better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Me too, TJ.

(She puts her arm around her brother and he puts his around her and they wave once last time to their friends.)

TJ: We'll be seeing them this Summer, right?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's the plan. And you'll possibly see Wordgirl and Huggy battling villains as well.

TJ: Awesome!

(They walk back into their house feeling happy.)

The End…


	5. Chapter 5

Wordgirl Visits For the Summer

(After her friends and TJ's friend left for home, Becky and TJ continue to go to school in Millersburg.)

(Today, Becky is graduating from the 5th grade in Millersburg.)

Millersburg Principal: Next to receive 5th grade diploma is Becky Botsford!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Only her family claps and cheers for her.)

Melanie: Get off the stage!

(At the end, as they head back to their car.)

Mr. Botsford: We are so proud of you, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Mrs. Botsford: Are you excited about starting middle school?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would rather be with my friends in Fair City, but I have a whole a lot of things I'm planning to do next year. I heard that I can become a cheerleader and they have a Gymnastics team. I'm thinking of joining one or both of those. Plus they have a book club and I really want to join that. Melanie and her friends aren't going to intimidate me from doing things I like next year.

TJ: Becky, Mom and Dad said that we can visit Fair City this summer. Do you want to come with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure do. I want to tell my friends the things I plan to do next year.

Mrs. Botsford: That sounds like a good time to me. Are you kids sure you don't want me or your father to go with you to Fair City?

TJ: We're sure, Mom. Bampy said that he's going to meet us at the airport. He's going to have Bob with him too. (He and Becky wink at each other.)

Mr. Botsford: What are you two winking about?

Wordgirl/Becky & TJ: Nothing!

(That evening.)

TJ: So when are you going to tell Mom and Dad that you're Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was thinking about when we get back from Fair City.

TJ: That makes sense. Does anyone else know that you're coming back?

Wordgirl/Becky: I told Tobey to tell his mother that Wordgirl and Huggy are coming back for the Summer. Hopefully, she'll tell the mayor or something. If not, I'm going to have to go to the Association and tell them myself.

TJ: Wow, you would actually go to the Association?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, the villains aren't monsters, they're people and they aren't that bad. Besides, Huggy and I went there before 'we left', alone.

TJ: And no one tried to attack you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure they wanted to because I came in uninvited, which is understandable, but no, they didn't attack me. They actually seemed kind of sad when I told them that we were leaving. And Tobey told me that they lost the urge to commit crimes after a few weeks or so, after we left.

TJ: Hmmm, I guess they aren't really that bad. But now that you're returning, they might just begin committing crimes again.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope they don't, but if they do, Huggy and I will be there to stop them.

(The next day, Becky and TJ are getting ready for the 'shuttle' to come and take them to the 'airport'.)

TJ: (Whispering to Becky.) Are you sure you can carry me and our luggage all the way to Fair City and back again?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I can pick up Birthday Girl and a whole host of villains together. I'm sure I can handle you and our luggage.

(They are outside, with their luggage, just as Melanie and her friends come by to visit and hang with Candy, next door.)

Melanie: So where are you two going for the Summer? My family and I are heading to LA and the beach.

Wordgirl/Becky: My brother and I are visiting Fair City for the Summer and it has a beach also.

Melanie: Whatever. We're going to be staying in a luxury hotel.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're going to be staying at our old house with our grandfather.

TJ: And we'll be sleeping in our own rooms. And I'll be hanging out in my treehouse.

(They then walk away from Melanie and her friends and then wait until they are in the house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You ready to go, TJ?

TJ: Ready!

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. WORD UP! (She then transforms and then she lifts her brother and their luggage, and she heads for the skies as they zoom towards Fair City.) Now when we get there, we're going to be stopping at my hideout first. I need to tell Huggy that we're home.

TJ: Gotcha. This is so cool. And you're really fast.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I had to go to and from France once and another time, I was able to zoom around the world five times.

TJ: Awesome! (He holds his arms out, as if he were flying.) Whoohoo!

(Thirty minutes to an hour later, they arrive in Fair City and head first to her hideout.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You want to stay here while I contact Huggy?

TJ: This place is awesome. Can I try the snake slide?

Wordgirl/Becky: Have fun. (She goes to contact Huggy as TJ goes to play on the giant snake slide.) (Huggy hears his communicator and presses it.) Hello Huggy, TJ and I are back and we're in the hideout. And yes, TJ knows I'm Wordgirl. And so does Tobey, Violet, Scoops, Eileen, and Victoria. (Huggy says I know that they know and they've been very good at keeping our secret.) Thank goodness. We'll be heading to the house in a little bit. (Huggy says, I'll be waiting and welcome home.) Thanks. (Goes to the snake slide.) Ok TJ, we need to get home. Huggy and Bampy are going to be outside waiting for us.

TJ: Ok. That slide is super cool. And this hideout is so awesome.

(Wordgirl smiles and she and TJ head to their Fair City house and they see Bampy sitting on the lawn, waiting for them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Bampy!

Bampy: Becky! TJ! How have you two been?

TJ: We're happy to see you.

Bampy: I'm happy to see the two of you also. So how are things with you two?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Millersburg isn't anything like Fair City. (She then sees Huggy.) HUGGY! (WORDGIRL!) (Both lifelong friends greet each other with hugs.) I've missed you so much! (Same here.) So how about we take a much needed flight around the city? (Huggy, I'm all for it.) Huggy and I will be back later, Bampy!

Bampy: Take all the time you need. Have fun!

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you, Bampy.

Bampy: I love you too.

(Hugs her grandfather and then she and Huggy zoom off.)

(As they fly through the city.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, this place is quiet. (She then sees some of her villains below.) There's Chuck and Butcher. (Points to them.) Let's go down there.

(Chuck and Butcher are talking about nothing really, when they hear some excited townsfolk.)

Man: Look, up in the sky! Wordgirl and Huggy! They're home!

Chuck: (He and Butcher look up in the sky and see her and Huggy coming towards them.) It is Wordgirl and Huggy.

Butcher: She did say that she was going to visit for the Summer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Guys. I'm back for the Summer.

Butcher: It's good to see you again.

Chuck: We sort of missed you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, I missed you all too. The new town we're living in isn't the same as here.

Chuck: Then why not come back?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would but they still really need my help. And I'm not going to let them down. But I'll try to come home permanently in about four years.

Butcher: That long?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Well, Huggy and I have a lot to do today. Say, um, when do you have your next Villains' meeting?

Chuck: Um, probably next month.

Butcher: We have them once a month.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great, I'll see you all then, unless you inform your fellow villains that I'm back and you begin to commit crimes again. That's right, Tobey told me that you all had lost the urge to commit crimes.

Chuck: It's not that we lost the urge, it's just it's no fun when you're not here to stop us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. There's no challenge for you when I'm not here.

Butcher: Right. By the way, I've been reading that dictionary that you gave me. It's helped me out a lot.

Chuck: Yeah, thanks again.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Always willing to help others. (She winks at them and she and Huggy take off into the sky.)

(Three days later, Becky is asleep in her bed in her Fair City bedroom, when she hears an alarm go off at the grocery store.)

(When she arrives.)

Grocery Store Manager: Wordgirl! Glad you're home! Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen are in the dairy section!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She heads for the dairy section and she sees Doc and his henchmen.) Doc!

Dr. Two-Brains: WORDGIRL?! I'm glad you're home!

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, are you just robbing the grocery store just so you can welcome me home?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, Butcher and Chuck told me that you came home and I just wanted to welcome you back, personally.

Wordgirl/Becky: You do know that I'm going to sending you to prison for robbing the grocery store.

Dr. Two-Brains: Let's see how well you remember this. (He then shoots his cheese ray at her, but she dodges out of the way.) Stand still!

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. (She then ties him and his henchmen up and wait for the police to arrive.)

Henchman #1: Welcome home, Wordgirl and Huggy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Guys. I'm happy to see you all too. (She looks around and goes to hug both Doc and each of his henchmen.)

(Later that afternoon, Becky and Bob are walking around Fair City with her best friends, Violet and Scoops.)

Scoops: So, I hope you don't mind, but I wrote about Millersburg for the Daily Rag.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't mind. What did you write about?

Scoops: How rude and mean the kids are. I showed what those kids did to you to some of the other kids in our class, and they were so upset by that.

Violet: Eugene wanted to go over there and pound some sense into them.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not going to worry about them anymore. Or at least, I'll try not to.

Violet: So what are you going to do next year?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I was thinking of either trying out for the cheerleaders or the Gymnastics team or both. And I want to join the school's book club.

Scoops: Wow, that sounds great.

(They then hear some metallic footsteps behind them.)

Tobey: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Tobey.

Tobey: (He's lowered down on his robot's hand.) So you seem happy to be home again. Even if it's only for the Summer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I wish I can stay and go to school with you all, but it's not going to happen. At least not for awhile.

Violet: Becky, just keep us in your heart and we'll always be with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, thanks. And besides, none of you have ever left my heart. Everyone in town holds a special place in my heart. Villains included.

Tobey: Say, how about we go and get some ice cream?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like a plan to me. And afterwards, we can go to the art museum and we can look at our favorite painting.

Tobey: That sounds very nice. (He then places his hand into hers and they both blush and smile.)

Scoops: Can we come too?

Tobey: Sure, why not? You all can ride on the shoulder of my robot.

Wordgirl/Becky: I haven't seen one of your robots in a while. (Hugs the robot's head.) I miss them too.

Tobey: The robots miss you as well. See, he's blushing because he's getting a hug from a pretty girl.

(At the end of the day, Becky heads home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll see you tomorrow, Scoops.

Scoops: Ok.

(Throughout the first two months of Summer vacation, Wordgirl and Huggy are back defeating villains and hanging with friends.)

(The last month of Summer and Becky and TJ prepare to head home to start school for the Fall.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sitting and eating breakfast.) Bampy, is there a way so TJ and I can stay here and not go back to that town and those schools?

Bampy: If it were up to me, I'd say that you both can stay here. But it's up to your parents and they want you to be with them.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

TJ: Don't worry, I asked Bampy that last night. Johnson and I are going to have three more meetings before we have to go back.

(Later that day, Becky is walking around with her friends, Violet, Scoops, Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria.)

Victoria: So, guess who is asking me to go to have tea with him this afternoon at four?

Wordgirl/Becky: Who?

Victoria: Hunter Throbheart.

Violet: Wow, that's big. He's like the best boy in our class.

Victoria: I know. I'm the best so I get to have the best boy.

Birthday Girl: Becky-Wecky, why are you so sad?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) I have to go back home in a few weeks. I asked my grandfather if I can stay here and he said that my parents want TJ and I to return home.

Birthday Girl: Tell you what. My mommy is letting me have an End-of-the-Summer party at my house. Do you want to come?

Wordgirl/Becky: That will be great, thanks Eileen.

(A week before she and TJ return home to Millersburg, Becky arrives at Eileen's house for a party.)

(Soon everyone at Eileen's party is having a good time.)

(Unaware to anyone, Melanie and her family decided to take a detour and they end up in Fair City.)

Melanie: Dad, where are we?

Mr. Kelley: It looks like we're in Fair City. That's what the sign back there said.

Mrs. Kelley: We are so lost now.

Melanie: (They pass by Eileen's house and see a party going on.) Look, someone's having a party. Mom, do you mind if we stop here. I think I would love to crash a local party.

Mrs. Kelley: Sure, whatever you want, Mel.

Melanie: Thanks Mom.

(Her dad stops the car and Melanie enters the house, because Eileen's mom doesn't know Melanie but assumes she's friends with Eileen and her friends.)

Violet: (She and Scoops are at the punch bowl and swaying to the music, when she sees Melanie in the house.) OMG!

Scoops: What? (He turns and he too sees Melanie.) Isn't that the girl who is giving Becky a hard time in Millersburg?

Violet: That is so the one. (She then walks over to Becky, who's talking with Emma and several other kids.) Becky, don't look now, but I think I see Melanie. That girl who's giving you a hard time in Millersburg.

Wordgirl/Becky: OMG! What in the world is she doing here? (She then walks over to Melanie.) Melanie, what are you doing here?

Melanie: Becky, I'm so surprised to find you here. What are you doing at this party?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was invited, unlike you.

Melanie: I go where I want to go and I want to come here. But I don't want to be in the same place as you so why not leave?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because these are my friends, Melanie.

Melanie: You've got to be kidding me. You have this many friends?

Birthday Girl: Hey, I didn't invite you here. This is my party and my house.

Melanie: This is your house? Why did you invite Becky here?

Birthday Girl: Because she's my friend, unlike you. Now go before I get mad. And trust me, you don't want me to get mad.

Melanie: Oh yeah. What can you do to me? (She then pushes Eileen down onto the floor.)

(The kids in the house are worried now, because they all know what happens when Eileen gets mad and they begin to run out of the house.)

Scoops: Oh, you shouldn't have done that to Eileen.

(Everyone is outside now.)

Birthday Girl: This is my house and my party. It's MINE, MINE, MINE! (And with that said, Eileen grows into Birthday Girl.)

Melanie: She's a freaky green monster!

Wordgirl/Becky: No, she's just a mad 11 year old. I can call someone to handle her.

Melanie: The Army? Air Force?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. WORDGIRL!

Melanie: What? Who?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can go and call her and have her deal with Birthday Girl. (She runs to the back of the house and transforms.) WORD UP! (She then zooms back to the front.) I'm here. What seems to be the problem?

Melanie: A super hero. (But then, she sees that it's really Becky.) OMG! Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears her name and becomes nervous.) Um, who is this Becky, that you're talking about?

Melanie: You're a super hero?

Violet: Oh no. She recognized Becky in like 10 seconds.

Scoops: We need something that can erase her memory when this is all done.

Melanie: Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling nervous now, as she tries to cover it up.) Um…

Victoria: Hey, leave her alone, Melanie! That's right, it's me, Victoria Best! And that's my friend, Wordgirl there. (Points to Wordgirl.) Go home and leave us alone!

Melanie: Shut up, Snob.

Victoria: It takes one to know one. Leave Wordgirl alone. She looks similar to Becky, but she isn't.

Melanie: Oh. Ok. Well, I'm just going to go now.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Lands next to Victoria.) Thank you, Victoria. That was very clever of you.

Victoria: I'm the best at being clever.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She zooms up to Birthday Girl.) Calm down, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Ok. (She returns to normal.) You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Thanks to you all. I'll be back. (She zooms back around and transforms back into Becky.) Did I miss anything?

Scoops: Not really. Hey didn't you have your charm bracelet when you came here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, did I drop it?

Melanie: Are you looking for this? I'm going to keep this. It's far too good for someone like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Give that back. My friends made it for me.

Melanie: Well, maybe they should get a new friend. Like me.

Violet: We don't want to be your friends.

Melanie: Why not? I'm pretty and popular. Everyone is my friend.

Violet: Not here.

Melanie: Well, this town sucks anyway. You have a bunch of freaks running around. But I'm going to keep this.

Victoria: No you're not. (She then takes out her recorder and plays her hypnotic tune at Melanie, she then uses her red eye beams to take the charm bracelet out of Melanie's hand and back into Becky's.) There, that should do it.

Melanie: (She comes out of her hypnotic trance.) Hey! You must be some kind of freak too.

Victoria: If so, then I'm the best. Victoria Best.

Tobey: Come on, Becky. (He puts his arm around her.) You need to tell your parents that living in Millersburg isn't a good thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll keep trying to convince them to come home. But my parents can be stubborn.

Violet: But when it comes to the safety of their kids, they need to listen.

Wordgirl/Becky: Like I said, TJ and I will keep trying.

(The next day, Becky and TJ are ready to return to Millersburg and their closest friends have come to see them off.)

Violet: Be safe, Best Friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: You too.

Victoria: Your secret is safe.

Birthday Girl: We'll make sure of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry about your party, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: It wasn't your fault. That girl is just mean.

(She then gives hugs to all three girls.)

Scoops: We'll try to visit again, like last year.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then hugs Scoops and Violet.)

Tobey: Don't be afraid. You're Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But even Wordgirl can be afraid sometimes.

Tobey: Just remember, Tobey McCallister the Third loves you. (He smiles at her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Wordgirl loves you too. (They hug and she puts her head on his shoulder.)

Tobey: I know, you don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell the adult villains that I said 'bye'.

Tobey: Will do.

(She then gives hugs to both Bampy and Huggy as well, before taking TJ and their luggage in her arms.)

(They then zoom away and back to Millersburg.)

TJ: Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I will be later. TJ, we have to convince Mom and Dad that moving back to Fair City is best.

TJ: I will sure try.

Wordgirl/Becky: As will I.

(They zoom away into the horizon.)

The End…


	6. Chapter 6

The True Meaning of Friendship

(It's a new school year and Becky is starting middle school at Millersburg Middle, while TJ remains in Millersburg Elementary.)

Mrs. Botsford: Hello Becky, are you excited about starting middle school?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. My friends aren't here and the kids here seem to have something against me.

Mr. Botsford: Can you try to ignore them?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I can try. I already am thinking of joining the cheerleaders, the Gymnastics team, and the Book Club.

Mr. Botsford: There you go. Find things that you like and you'll do fine.

(Later, she heads for middle school.)

(This year, her parents had gotten her a bike to ride to school on, since her middle school is a further walk.)

(She heads for school and arrives at a good time but she sees Melanie and her friends there as well.)

Candy: Hey Freak. Melanie told us all about you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not even going to worry about what you all think about me. Good bye. (She walks past them and heads for her first class, which is Advanced English.)

Mr. Bolder: Hello Becky. You're the first to arrive in class.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love English class.

Mr. Bolder: I'm glad. Most kids don't seem to like this class too much. But I read from your teachers in both Millersburg Elementary and in Woodview Elementary that you have exceptional vocabulary skills.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I love words and reading. I'm hoping to join the Book Club.

Mr. Bolder: I'm in charge of that club and I'm glad that you want to join it. I don't get a whole lot of kids joining that club. Most join the 'popular' clubs. Like cheerleaders.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm hoping to join that too and maybe even the Gymnastics team.

Mr. Bolder: Wow. Good luck.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Later at lunch, Becky is sitting alone eating, when Melanie and her friends come over to her.)

Melanie: Hello Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: What do you want now?

Melanie: So, how's your day been? I haven't seen you all day.

Wordgirl/Becky: No wonder why my day has been good.

Melanie's Friends: Oooo!

Melanie: You have a lot of nerve coming here.

Wordgirl/Becky: As I said, I'm staying here as long as my mother's job lasts. I don't know when that will be finished. And I'm not going to let you intimidate me like you did last year.

Melanie: Are you sure about that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I'm sure about that.

Ammi: Come on, Mel. Let's not waste our time over here.

Melanie: Fine.

(They all walk away and Becky rolls her eyes at them.)

(Later, at the end of the day, Becky heads for the gymnasium to try-out for the cheerleaders.)

Ammi: (She has seen Becky enter the gym and walk over to the head cheerleader, 8th grader, Beverly Thomas.) I don't believe it. Melanie, look who's trying out for the cheerleaders.

Melanie: Oh no, she's not.

Beverly: Hi, what's your name?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Becky Botsford. I'm here to try out.

Beverly: Very good. Let me see what you got.

Melanie: Beverly, you can't let her try out.

Beverly: Yes I can. It's opened to all students.

Melanie: But you can't. She's a freak.

Beverly: Even freaks can try out, Melanie. Besides, she doesn't seem like a freak to me. Go ahead, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She goes to the center of the gym and begins her cheer.) I'm a little nervous here.

Beverly: It's ok. Go on.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Cheer.) COME ON, MANTAS! LET'S FIGHT! USE YOUR MIGHT! GIVE THE OTHER TEAM A REAL FRIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! ALLLLRIGHT! (As she does her cheer, she does some flips and then a stradle split.)

Beverly: Really good! (She and her co-captain, Katie Owens cheer and clap for her.) You did very well. You smiled, were loud, clear, and you sounded very confident. All the great attributes for a cheerleader.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(After all the other girls had tried out.)

Beverly: (She and Katie stand next to each other.) Ok, I like to thank each and everyone of you who tried out. You all did very well.

Katie: So now, I'm going to give a pair of pom-poms to all the girls who made the squad. Beverly will read off the names of those who made it and for those who didn't, you did well too.

Beverly: These are the newest members of the squad…(She says several other girls' names.) Candy Paulie. (She is handed a pair of pom-poms.) Melanie Kelley (She receives her pom-poms and sticks her nose in the air at Becky.) And last, Becky Botsford.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you. (She then is handed a pair of pom-poms.)

Melanie: Um, I don't think she's cheerleader-material. She's not pretty enough and she's not popular at all.

Beverly: Well, I don't pick members according to those standards. I pick a girl who is happy, full of spirit, and confident. Looks and popularity don't always make a good cheerleader. Now, if you have any objections, you don't have to be here.

Melanie: Whatever.

Beverly: Now, I will hand out the schedule for practices and the sporting events we will be going to for the football season. We don't just cheer at football games, but also at wrestling matches and things of that nature. (Sees Becky raise her hand.) Yes Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: I've seen cheerleader competitions on TV. Will we be doing things like that or is that mainly for high school?

Candy: Shut up!

Beverly: That's not a dumb question. We don't usually have those for middle schools but sometimes we have workshops where we will go to different schools around the country and perform. But it won't be a competitive thing, just for fun.

Melanie: Fun? We're suppose to be the most popular girls.

Beverly: Popularity isn't important. Confidence and spirit is.

Melanie: Yes it is. The more popular you are, the better.

Beverly: Well, is there anymore questions? (No more questions are asked.) Very well then. I'll see you here on Friday at 2:30 after school for our first practice. Good luck to you all.

Katie: And you can pick up your uniforms tomorrow after school.

(As soon as Becky leaves the gym, she heads to join the Book Club, which meets in the library.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, I'm sorry I'm late.

Mr. Bolder: No matter. You're early. Book club usually meets at 3 on Mondays. I see that you got on the cheerleader squad. Congratulations.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I was nervous but the girl in charge said that I have a lot of confidence and spirit.

Mr. Bolder: You certainly do.

(Soon, other kids enter the library.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi.

(After Book Club. She stuffs her new pom-poms into her hall locker and then grabs her text books for homework and then heads to her bike.)

Melanie: (She and her friends have been waiting for her to come outside.) There you are.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was at Book Club.

Ammi: Book Club?

Melanie: How dare a nerdish freak like you join the cheerleaders?

Wordgirl/Becky: They said I was good and all.

Melanie: In my book, that's not good enough. And you'll never be good enough. (And she pushes her off her bike.) Come on, Girls.

Rachel: Freak.

Candy: Nerd.

Ammi: Geek.

Melanie: Unwanted.

(Her dad picks her and her friends up in his Mercedes SUV.)

(Becky just picks herself up, brushes off the dirt, and heads home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Dad.

Mr. Botsford: Hey, Sweetie. You seem happy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I am. I made the cheerleaders and I'm in the Book Club.

Mr. Botsford: Wow, smart with school spirit.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to do my homework and then I'm going to practice some cheers that the captain and co-captain showed us, along with some of last year's squad members.

Mr. Botsford: Don't you need pom-poms for that?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have some that I bought years ago. I can use them. Then I'm going to read this book for Book Club.

TJ: Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey TJ. Anything happen at school?

TJ: I beat Ronald Paulie in dodge ball.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's good, I guess. I made the cheerleaders which made Melanie and her friends mad.

TJ: Cheerleaders. Ugh! Can I watch you practice?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. After I do my homework. Which will only take me an hour to do.

(Out in the back yard.)

TJ: I hope you don't mind, but I want to video tape this and send it to our friends back home.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are an awesome brother. (She is wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, since she doesn't receive her uniform until the next day.) (Looking in the book of cheers to learn.) Here's one. HERE COMES THE MIGHTY MANTAS! (CLAP! CLAP! CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!) (She does about five cheers as her brother video tapes her.)

TJ: This will be so cool.

Wordgirl/Becky: How was that, TJ? (Trying to catch her breath.) Man, I'm tired.

TJ: You're never this tired when you're battling villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I am. Sometimes, even more so. Now I need to get to the book I'm reading for Book Club.

TJ: Ok. I'm going to play some video games.

(Later at dinner.)

Mrs. Botsford: So Becky, I heard that you made the cheerleaders and that you're in the book club.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right.

Mrs. Botsford: That's good. Do your best in whatever you do and you'll always do good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom.

TJ: I video taped her practicing some cheers and then, I'm going to send them to our friends in Fair City.

Mr. Botsford: Sounds like fun.

(That Friday, after school, Becky heads for the gym for cheerleader practice, she's also wearing her uniform, as instructed by the captain and co-captain.)

(She then grabs her pom-poms from inside her locker and places her books into her locker.)

Beverly: Hi Becky, you're the first one to arrive for practice. You must be very fast.

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't want to miss anything.

Beverly: Good. How would you like to stretch while we wait for the rest to show up?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She then goes to stretch her muscles.)

Candy: Mel, she's here.

Melanie: There you are.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mel, I'm not going to listen to you. I'm just going to do what I came here to do and you can't do anything about it.

Melanie: I sure can. I can make sure you make so many mistakes that Beverly and Katie will kick you off the squad.

Beverly: (Blows her whistle.) Ok everyone! Gather together and before we start, we're going to do some warming up. We will do this before every practice.

(Soon, the practice is underway and Becky does very well.)

(After practice, a new girl comes into the gym.)

Beverly: Hi, can we help you?

Rena: Hi, I was told that you are having late try-outs today. I was wondering if I can try-out?

Beverly: Sure thing. What's your name?

Rena: Rena Collina. I moved here like two weeks ago and all.

Beverly: Great. Welcome. Have you cheered before?

Rena: Yes, I cheered at my old school in Plinton, not too far from here.

Katie: I heard of Plinton. Go ahead and lets see what you got. Don't be shy.

Rena: Ok.

Melanie: Eww, another new loser in our town. Get out!

Wordgirl/Becky: Shh, be nice.

Melanie: You can't tell me what to do.

Beverly: But I can. Let her try out.

(Melanie and Candy roll their eyes and become bored and unamused.)

Rena: (She goes to the front of the gym.) GO TEAM GO! GO TEAM GO! GO MANTAS! GO MANTAS! FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! GO TEAM! YAY!

Katie: That was great!

Beverly: Congratulations. You're on the squad.

Rena: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, you did very well.

Rena: Thanks. I'm Rena.

Wordgirl/Becky: Becky. So do you live somewhere around here?

Rena: I live aways from here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you want someone to walk home with you?

Rena: Sure, that'll be great.

(The two girls head for their bikes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you're new here too. I was new like a few months ago.

Rena: Are those two girls always mean like that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Melanie and her friends? Yeah. I'm originally from Fair City, out in Northern California.

Rena: Really? I've always wanted to go there. To California, that is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, the city I'm from is very nice. I have a lot of great friends.

Rena: Cool. Do you talk to them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I email them every day or every week. I went to spend Summer there and they came here for Spring Break.

Rena: Cool. Can I meet them, one day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. I don't see why not.

Rena: Well, this is my house. It was nice meeting you, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here, Rena. See you at school on Monday.

Rena: Ok.

(For over the next month, Becky and Rena become best friends. But of course, Rena never replaces Violet.)

(One day, at school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Rena. How are you?

Rena: Great.

(Later in history class.)

Mrs. Lonel: Ok class, this week, we're going to be studying the 1950's. Do any of you know anything about this decade?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Raises her hand.) Um, I believe Rock music started in the 1950's.

Mrs. Lonel: Correct. Anyone else?

Melanie: People used to dress lame.

Mrs. Lonel: That is a matter of opinion.

Melanie: No it's not. I'm the authority on how lame people dress and I say they used to dress lame in the 1950's. I'm right because I'm always right.

Rena: (Whispering to Becky.) Is she really that mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: If she can talk to a teacher like that and get away with it, yeah.

Mrs. Lonel: Ok, so this week, I want you all to do a report on something from the 1950's. It can be about anything you want.

Melanie: Do I have to do this?

Mrs. Lonel: If you want a good grade, yes you do.

Melanie: (Whispers to one of her friends.) I'll get some nerd to do the work for me.

Ammi: Good. And maybe they can do my report too.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Using her super hearing, rolls her eyes and sighs.) Why does she have to be so…Ugh!?

(Later, after school, Becky and Rena separate as Becky heads for Book Club and Rena heads home for the day.)

Mr. Bolder: So Becky, did you get to read that book?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, and I must say it was a great book. Besides, I've read it many times before.

Mr. Bolder: Is there any books you haven't read?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I'm sure there are some.

(Later, after Book Club, Becky places her new book, from Book Club, into her locker and then takes out her pom-poms and begins to head home on her bike.)

(As she heads home on her bike, she stops by the library to get started on her report for History class.)

Ammi: (She sees Becky go into the library.) Eww, she likes to spend her time in the library.

Rachel: That place is so boring.

Melanie: I guess she doesn't get people to do her work for her. She is such a goody-goody.

(That Friday, Becky comes into History class and hands in her report.)

Mrs. Lonel: Thank you, Becky. My, you do such great work.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I love school.

Mrs. Lonel: That's nice to hear. Did you have a good time learning about the 1950's?

Wordgirl/Becky: I did actually. My parents weren't born until the 1970's, but my grandfather was around in the 1950's. I called him once and asked him some questions and he was a really good resource for my report.

Mrs. Lonel: You are a very smart girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then goes to sit down.)

Melanie: You better not get a better grade than me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Melanie, just accept what the teacher gives you. Besides, you didn't do your own work. So if anyone should get credit, it should be the poor 'nerdy' kid who did the work.

Melanie: You are just asking me to get you for that.

Rena: Becky, don't make her mad.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not afraid of her.

Melanie: (Whispers to her friends.) I have an idea of how we can get back at Becky. I'll tell you at lunch.

Ammi: Ok.

(Later at lunch, Becky and Rena are sitting and eating their lunch when Melanie and her friends come into the lunch room, feeling confident and proud.)

Melanie: (She then stands up on a lunch table.) Excuse me, everyone! I have something to tell you all.

Teacher #1: Young lady, please get off the table!

Melanie: My father pays your salary. You can't tell me what to do. (She ignores the teacher.) Anyway, as I was saying. I have something to tell you all about Becky Botsford! She's a freak! I went out to California this past Summer and I saw her at a party with some 'friends' and then she left for a few short seconds and then she comes back around again. Only this time, she didn't walk or run, she flew in the air. That's right, she was flying and she was wearing this weird red outfit, like what a superhero wears, with a cape and everything. She tried to cover it up, but I knew it was her. Her 'friends' even tried to cover it up. But I'm way to smart for them. Before I left, I took these pictures with my camera phone. (She then hands out blown up pictures of Becky as Wordgirl from her camera phone.)

(Becky then becomes upset and is unable to eat anymore.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Melanie, leave me alone! (Standing on the floor, just below Melanie.) I'm not bothering you!

Melanie: I just want people to see that they go to school with a freak. And I want the teachers to see that they are teaching a freak. You're a freak, Becky! Get used to it.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She goes back to sit with Rena and sees that she's getting up.) Where are you going?

Rena: Why didn't you tell me?

Wordgirl/Becky: I haven't know you for too long. I would've told you as soon as felt I could.

Rena: It doesn't matter anyway. You're a freak and I don't like freaks. I want to be with normal kids. Melanie, I'll hang with you now. You're normal.

Melanie: Good choice, Rena. You know how to pick your friends well.

Rena: Good bye, Becky. Good luck with making friends with anyone else. (Sticks her nose into the air and walks away.)

Principal: Miss Botsford, can I see you in my office?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling sad and ashamed.) Sure. (She follows him to his office.)

Principal: I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to attend this school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why not?

Principal: It's come to my attention that you have some kind of freaky flying powers or something. I don't want the other kids to get hurt by you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I won't hurt anyone. The reason I don't tell people is because I don't want them to get hurt.

Principal: Do your parents know?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. My brother does and some of my friends back home do.

Principal: I called your father and he's coming here to pick you up. But you won't be allowed to attend this school anymore and I seriously doubt any other school would accept you as a student either. Do any of your parents or your brother have freaky powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I was adopted by my parents.

Principal: Where are your real parents?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. Back home, where I came from.

Principal: Is there a way to cure yourself?

Wordgirl/Becky: What? No. I was born like this.

Principal: (Hears the secretary at front desk.) Yes?

Secretary: Mr. Botsford is here to pick up Becky.

Principal: Great. Send him in, please. (Seconds later.) Hello, Mr. Botsford.

Mr. Botsford: Hello. So what's this about?

Principal: Your daughter is some kind of freak and we won't tolerate someone like her in our school.

Mr. Botsford: Why not? Isn't it your job to teach kids, all kids, no matter what?

Principal: Yes, but I still can't allow her to be here. She could be a threat to the other students and teachers.

Mr. Botsford: "She could be", is what you said. You don't know for certain if she is. Becky, is there something you need to tell me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, I told you this once before and you didn't believe me but, I'm Wordgirl.

Mr. Botsford: Really? You're really Wordgirl? That's the threat?

Principal: Yes.

Mr. Botsford: I have you know that it is a privilage to have Wordgirl for a student. She is the best super hero back in Fair City and everyone likes her.

Principal: She's a superhero? Come on. What are we living in? A comic book? I want you and your daughter off of school property in 30 minutes. You have the short period of time to collect your things from your locker and gym locker. You may go now.

(As they walk out.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, I'm so sorry that you found out like this.

Mr. Botsford: Are you kidding? Wordgirl is my daughter? This is great. You make me so proud to be your father. I know your mother will be also. And TJ.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ knows. Dad, can we go back home to Fair City?

Mr. Botsford: Are you sure?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I have true friends there who wouldn't treat me like the the kids here do because of this. My friend, Rena, doesn't like me anymore because I'm Wordgirl. Violet, Scoops, they are still my friends. My true friends. Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria, they are some of my villains, but they accept me for who I am too. (She begins to cry as she thinks about her true friends back home in Fair City who would never abandon her like Rena did.)

Mr. Botsford: Maybe you can be home schooled until your mother's job is finished.

(After collecting her things from her lockers, she and her dad leave the school and head home.)

(Later, TJ returns home.)

TJ: Hey, I heard what happened. They found out that you are Wordgirl and they expelled you. I hope you don't mind, but I told Johnson.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't care. He won't tell anyone else?

TJ: I don't know if it matters.

(Becky goes to her room and lies down for a bit.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just don't feel well, right now. I need to talk to someone from back home.

Mr. Botsford: They're probably still in school.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can call Violet's mom and she can ask Violet to call me later.

Mr. Botsford: Ok. Don't worry, Sweetie. We'll get through this.

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, do you mind if I flew home for a bit and then came back? It only takes me a few minutes to fly across the country and back again. Mr. Botsford: Ok. That should be ok. Be careful.

Wordgirl/Becky: I will. (Transforms) WORD UP! (She then flies out of her window and speeds towards Fair City.) (When she arrives, people see her in the sky and begin to wave and cheer for her return and she waves back, feeling emotionally touched.)

(She lands just outside Woodview Middle School when she sees her friends having lunch outside.)

Violet: Becky! Glad to see you! (Then she sees tears in her friend's eyes.) What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then gives her true best friend a hug and begins to cry.) Violet, you're my best friend of all time and I wanted to tell you that.

Violet: You're my best friend of all time as well. And I know about what the kids in Millersburg did to you.

Scoops: We all know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Scoops. (She then goes to hug him as well.) Let me just ask, you all wouldn't abandon our friendship would you?

Violet: No, of course not. Why? Did someone become your friend and then abandon your friendship? (Becky nods 'yes'.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That girl, Melanie told the whole school about me and then this new girl, Rena, who became my friend, said that she was mad that I didn't tell her and that she also said that she doesn't want to be friends with a freak like me and decided to be friends with Melanie and her friends instead. Then the principal expelled me from the school.

Victoria: A school expelled Wordgirl? That is the dumbest thing they could've done. A school should be proud to have Wordgirl as a student. (She sees Becky looking sad.) You ok? I'll make you feel better. I'm the best for things like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hugs Victoria.) Thanks Victoria.

Tobey: Are you going to come back here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm trying to. But my dad just wants to home school me now. (She then goes into the waiting arms of Tobey and he hugs her.) MMM, your hugs feel special.

Tobey: You're a special girl, Becky. And don't worry about the adult villains knowing about this. I stole Doc's Forget-me ray and now, none of them remember. I also used it on a lot of the townspeople.

Birthday Girl: No one is going to hurt you or your family or friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I was right when I said you all are my true friends. I thought Rena was my friend, but she doesn't like me anymore because she thinks I'm a freak.

Tobey: Someone called Wordgirl a freak?

Birthday Girl: And she's never called me a freak.

Victoria: Nor I.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's because no one is a freak. You all have powers and gifts and some people may look different, but you're not freaks. I didn't even tell them that I'm alien.

Victoria: They don't deserve to know that.

Wordgirl/Becky: You all are the best. I need to get home now. I'll see you all later.

Violet: Ok and Becky, we still like you and you will always be our friend.

(She then takes to the sky and begins to head home, but decides to stop by the city jail.)

Warden: Wordgirl? I haven't seen you for a long time. Where have you been?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm helping out this other city. Huggy and I should be done in awhile and then we'll come home.

Warden: Good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are there any villains here?

Warden: Um, yeah, Rope Guy, Granny May, Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then heads to see them.) Hey Villains.

Granny May: Wordgirl. Aren't you a site for sore eyes? And my, you sure are bigger.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I just turned 12 not too long ago.

Dr. Two-Brains: So what brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just letting you all know that Huggy and I miss you all. The villains in the new town aren't the best in the world, you all are.

Rope Guy: You mean it? Even me?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Genuinely smiles at him.) Yes, Rope Guy. Even you. I'm hoping to come home soon.

Butcher: We can't wait to see you. We miss you too. All of us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get back to my new city now. I'll return. I promise. (She winks at them and flies off.) (That night, she goes to bed feeling better than before.) I have great friends in Fair City.

The End…


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome Home, Wordgirl

(The next day, Becky heads to Millersburg Middle School to hand in her cheerleader uniform and pom-poms and to hand back the book for the Book Club.)

(As she walks into the school building, she heads to the main office to drop off the items she needs to return and as she walks towards the door to head home, she sees Melanie and her friends standing there.)

Melanie: What are you doing back here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I came to bring things back to the school that I had in my house. (She's about to walk out, but the girls block her way.) Please let me by, Melanie.

Melanie: I don't think so. You think you're just going to walk out of here without a problem?

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I don't care what your issue with me is, I just want to go home now.

Melanie: It's not going to be that easy. (She then pushes Becky down and then she and the other girls begin to kick at her.) Take this!

Rena: I thought you were cool but I realize that you're a freak.

(Melanie and her friends leave her on the floor and head for class.)

Melanie: Loser!

Ammi: Freak!

Rena: Nobody!

Candy: Weirdo!

Rachel: Trash!

(Becky lays there sad and feeling sorry for herself.)

(She slowly picks herself up and heads home slowly.)

Mr. Botsford: (He sees his daughter coming into the house, all beaten and bruised.) Oh my stars! Becky, what happened to you?

Wordgirl/Becky: When I went to take those things back to the school, Melanie and her friends did this to me.

Mr. Botsford: But, you're Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've never raised my hand at anyone and I don't intend to do so.

Mr. Botsford: Even after someone does this to you? (They are now in the bathroom as Mr. Botsford cleans the wounds on his daughter and places band-aids on various cuts.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, even if someone does this to me. (She winces a little as her father applies hydrogen peroxide to one of her cuts.) I can't believe this.

Mr. Botsford: Honey, how about you go and lie down for a bit? I'll bring you some lunch.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not too hungry, Dad, but thanks. (She heads to her room and cries to herself.) (She then begins to think about her friends in Fair City.)

(Downstairs, Mr. Botsford decides to call his father for advice.)

Bampy: (He is sitting in the living room when he hears the phone ring.) Hello?

Mr. Botsford: Dad, it's Tim.

Bampy: Hey there, Son. What's going on?

Mr. Botsford: Um, I need your advice on something.

Bampy: Oh, this sounds serious.

Mr. Botsford: Dad, Becky came home today and said this group of girls had beaten her up. These same girls have been harassing her ever since we've been here. I don't know what to do anymore.

Bampy: I see.

Mr. Botsford: And, to top it all off, her principal had just expelled her after finding out that she's Wordgirl. Did you know that she's Wordgirl?

Bampy: Yes Son, I do. I found out a year or so ago. I suggest that you let Becky come home, back to Fair City. She's not happy there in Millersburg and I think she'll be happier here.

Mr. Botsford: But Dad…

Bampy: Tim, what is the problem with her coming home?

Mr. Botsford: I just think…

Bampy: Tim, let Becky come home. She'll be much happier and she has friends here who accept her for who she is.

Mr. Botsford: I'll see what she says and then I'll talk it over with Sally and TJ. Thanks for the advice.

Bampy: No problem, Tim. But before you make a decision, ask yourself, what is best for Becky and TJ? They are your kids and it's your duty as a parent to make sure that they are happy and healthy.

Mr. Botsford: I understand. Thanks Dad.

(They end their call.)

(TJ comes home from school and he goes up to see his sister and sees her lying in bed, looking depressed.)

TJ: Becky, are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be ok.

TJ: (He sees several band-aids on her arms and legs.) What happened?

Wordgirl/Becky: Those girls in school. They did this to me.

TJ: What are you going to do about it?

Wordgirl/Becky: What can I do? I'm not going to go and hurt them. No matter how much I want to.

TJ: Well, I have to go and do homework.

(Later, after their mother returns home and their father finishes making dinner, the family eats together.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, I called my father, Bampy and he said that the best thing to do is to let you return home to Fair City.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? I can go home?

Mrs. Botsford: Is that what you want to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes please. I will be so happy to go home again.

Mr. Botsford: Well then.

TJ: What about me?

Mr. Botsford: If you want to go home, you'll have to wait until Summer, when school's finished for the year.

Mrs. Botsford: But your father and I will remain here until my work is finished.

(After dinner, Becky races to her room and goes to tell Violet that she's coming home to stay.)

(Violet is thrilled to know that her best friend is finally coming home again and she goes to tell the rest of their friends.)

(Two days later, Becky is packing her things and getting ready to head home to Fair City.)

(She goes outside, talking to Violet on her cell phone, when Melanie and Rena come down the sidewalk to go hang with Candy and they see Becky talking on her cell phone.)

Melanie: (She walks over and grabs the cell phone.) Give me that!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, I was talking to my friend.

Melanie: (She ignores Becky and goes to talk to Violet.) What's your name, again?

Violet: Violet and I was talking to Becky!

Melanie: Why are you friends with this loser? You can do so much better with someone like me.

Violet: I don't like you picking on my friend!

Rena: (Takes the phone from Melanie.) If you had any intelligence, you end your friendship with that freak. (She then destroys Becky's cell phone.) Oops!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to be so happy when I go home! I won't have to worry about you people anymore.

Melanie: We'll just see about that. You know what? You should not have come here in the first place. Your parents are real stupid idiots.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't talk about my parents like that. (After Melanie and Rena go into Candy's house, Becky goes into her house and grabs her bags and luggage.) Mom, Dad, TJ, I can't stand being here any longer. I'm going home now.

Mr. Botsford: Now? How?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm flying home. It won't take me too long get there. I fly fast and I'm super strong enough to carry all of this with me. I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry Mom, Dad, TJ. I love you all but if I stay longer, I will lose it and do something I'll regret.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok, Becky. If you think this is right.

Wordgirl/Becky: I do. And I hope you reconsider and send TJ home early as well. (She heads to the curb with her things.)

(Candy, Melanie, and Rena are outside when they see Becky holding her luggage.)

Candy: Where is she going?

Rena: Looks like she's going home.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sets down her luggage and goes to hug her parents and brother, she then decides to transform.) WORD UP! Well, I'm going now. I love you all and I hope to see you all come home soon, too.

TJ: Good luck!

(She then picks up her things and zooms into the sky and towards Fair City.)

Melanie: GO HOME, LOSER!

Rena: GET LOST, FREAK!

TJ: Hey, don't talk about my sister like that!

Mr. Botsford: TJ, come on in, Son.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky's going home now.

(Because she is carrying a lot of luggage in her arms, Becky arrives in Fair City in about an hour and a half and lands on her front yard.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Bampy! Bob! I'm here! (Bob flies out the door and the crime-fighting duo hug.) I missed you, Bob. (Bob says I missed you too.)

Bampy: Hey there, Kiddo.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Bampy. (She and her grandfather hug.) I better go and put these into my room. (She then goes into her room and puts away her things.) (As she does that, she sees Scoops in his yard.) SCOOPS! (She waves towards him and he sees her and waves back.)

Scoops: BECKY! (She zooms to his yard and they hug.) Welcome home, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, it's good to be home.

(Later that day, she goes to hang with her friends and she tells them about the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.)

Victoria: I can't believe you just let them do that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I really wanted to fight them back, but I know I would really hurt them and didn't want to do that.

Violet: I don't like hearing my best friend getting hurt like that. And that girl, Rena? What kind of friend is she? You accepted her and you treated her the same way as you treat me and then she finds out that you have super powers and she calls you a freak and goes to hang with that girl, Melanie?

Birthday Girl: She doesn't sound very nice at all.

Tobey: But we're glad that you're home now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, this is where I belong. I said it once and I'll say it again, "Crime or no crime, I wouldn't want to live in any other city."

Tobey: I remember you saying that.

Birthday Girl: I remember that too.

Violet: Welcome home, Becky.

Victoria: Yeah, welcome home.

Birthday Girl: Welcome home.

(She then gets hugs from the girls and Scoops.)

Violet: I have to get home now. I'll see you later, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Victoria, Eileen, Scoops, and Violet head home.)

Tobey: I'm so glad that you're home now. I don't like hearing about you getting hurt for being the wonderful girl you are.

Wordgirl/Becky: They all called me a freak. I was beginning to believe them.

Tobey: Becky, you're the greatest super hero in the world. You're not a freak. (He then holds his arms out to her and they hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You're so sweet, Tobey.

(As they continue to hug, Tobey places his hand on her chin and puts his lips to hers and they share their first true kiss.)

Tobey: (When they finish.) I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too.

(For over the next few weeks, Becky gets back into the swing of things and her grandfather enrolls her in Woodview Middle School and she is doing much better, since she's now around her friends and other classmates who treat her with respect.)

(At the same time, Becky and Bob are back at crime-fighting as Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface and battling villains.)

Mayor of Fair City: Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface, we're happy to see you back here forever.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're very happy to be home, Mr. Mayor and let me just say that no town is greater than Fair City and we will never leave to fight crime anywhere else.

(Everyone cheers and she sees her friends in the crowd cheering for her as well.)

(During the Summer, TJ returns home as well. Then two years after that, Mr. and Mrs. Botsford return home too.)

(When Becky is 22, she and Tobey get married and a year later, they have son, Tobey the Fourth and two years after that, they have a daughter, Alexa.)

(Wordgirl is happy being home and being surrounded by those who care about her.)

Tobey: (He and Becky are now 30 and are walking around town, with their kids.) What are you thinking?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know the saying, "Home is where your heart is"?

Tobey: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, when I left to go to Millersburg, I left my heart here and when I came home, I got it back again.

Tobey: Don't worry, I kept your heart safe.

(She smiles at him and they kiss as their kids play in the Wordgirl Playground, which is built from some of Tobey's old robots back when he was 10/11 years old.)

The End…


End file.
